Snapshots
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: Snapshots of Edward and Jasper's lives together, from the day they met to disastorous dates to cuddles. Slash. Lemons. Tattoos. Prequel to Ink Me, Baby.
1. First Time

**So, because Ink Me, Baby got such a great reponse, I thought I'd do a story with Edward and Jasper's history.**

**How did they get to be in Miami with Alice and Bella?**

**The chapters won't follow each other, they're more stages of their lives.**

**Enjoy. And feel free to let me know if there are certain scence you'd like to see. In the final chapter of Ink Me, Baby, Alice looks through some photo albums. Would you like to see the story behind those pictures**

**And if you haven't read Ink Me Baby, you should!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I tapped my pencil against my drawing board in frustration. It had been the same thing day in and day out before we had left for summer break. Still life. There was only so many bowls of fruit I could draw.

"I don't see any art in motion Edward!" My teacher, Mrs. Coady thrilled. She worked hrd on her suitably eccentric art teacher appearence, thevoice was part and parcel of that.

"That's beause I can't do this anymore, we've done the same thing every lesson since the start of March! All you've done is slightly varied the angle of the apple!" I snapped.

"What do you suggest we do for class then Mr. Cullen?" Her voice was no longer bird like, but short and harsh.

I sighed, "Forget it. I'll draw the fruit." I was not in the mood for a fight. I was tired, I'd been kept up all night by this strange feeling, a feeling that something was going to happen today. Almost as if I were excited for something. I just didn't know what it was yet.

"That's the spirit! You have talent Edward," So it was Edward again, I was back in the good books, "don't waste it."

"I won't." I muttered, more to myself than her.

I half heatedly returned to sketching out the shape of the pineapple.

"You know, I sometime hate you in this class Eddie." Rosalie sighed from beside me.

I smiled, "Don't call me Eddie. And I can't help it if I'm just better than you at everything."

"Whatever Edward," Rosalie tossed her hair over her shoulder, her wrist moving quickly across the page, "Besides, my orange is loads better today than the last one."

I let out a guffaw, "It's a circle Rosie, there's not much to get wrong."

She crossed her arms with a huff, turning her face from mine. I knew better than to think she was seriously offended. Rosalie and I didn't hang around together outside school much, but she was always up for a chat in art class. And for that I was eternally grateful, it broke the monotony of serial fruit drawing.

Liam sat on my other side, his head and forearms resting on the drawing board. His wild black hair was splayed out all around him, some strands rose and fell as he lightly snored. He was wearing his usual dirty overcoat and worn Doc Marten's. Who says grunge is dead? He was the only sixteen year old I knew with morning stubble, I ran my hand over my own jawline self consciously. Fluff.

There was always an odd smell off Liam. Although I was used to it now, we had been friends a long time. He smelled kind of like burning hair.

Mrs. Coady was making her rounds of the classroom again, I hastily jabbed Liam in the arm with my pencil, he awoke with a snort.

"What the fuck man?"

I jerked my head in Mrs. Coady's direction, he hastily scribbled a vague outline onto the page.

"I'm not the only one who didn't sleep well then?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently not, although I was more than likely awake for a much different reason. I'm talking Jessica Stanely." He made cupping motions in front of his chest, "You should see those tits Cullen, I'm telling you, DD's. Wanted my last day of vacation to go off with a bang."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, forgot, you're into guys now. Whatever. She didn't seem to mind me sticking it in her ass last night anyway, wouldn't you like to replicate that?"

"Thanks but no thanks." I shuddered, "Besides, you're only back in school two days and you're tapping already?" I added.

Liam pushed his hair back from his face, his fingernails dirty, "Suit yourself. And yes, gotta keep ahead of the crowd."

"Are you just constantly too stoned to wash yourself or is that just from Stanley's pussy?"

"Edward don't be vulgar." Rosalie scolded.

I ignored her, "I'm blazing up with you at lunch."

"High strung eh?" Liam said, "That's from constantly taking it up the ass."

I groaned, fisting my hands in my hair, "Just shut up and have a joint rolled."

The bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"I'll see some of you before lunch for Art History!" Called Mrs. Coady, her glasses jumping wildly off her chest on their beaded string as she jumped to shout over students' heads.

As we walked out of the classroom I turned to Liam, "I forgot to show you, look what I got done last weekend." I pulled down the collar of my shirt.

"It's not a hickey is it?" Liam asked apprehensively.

"No, idiot. It's another tattoo." I showed him the traditional nautical swallow now on my collarbone, "Do you like it?"

Liam ran his finger over it, "Yeah it's cool. Very Sailor Sam."

"And you call me queer." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I said quickly.

I made my way back into the art room alone later, neither Rosalie or Liam had opted for Art History. I slumped onto a stool beside Eric, "Hey man."

"Oh hey Edward, how's things?" He asked, taking his books from his bag.

I threw my own textbook onto the board, "Not too bad, good summer?"

"Yeah, pretty cool, spent a lot of it at the beach. Wake boarding at stuff. You?"

"Working in this tattoo shop downtown mostly." I said, "It was - "

I was cut off by Mrs. Coady calling the class to attention, "Class! CLASS!"

We looked towards her desk at the head of the room. My knee shot upwards and struck the underside of the table, I swore loudly, and with just cause.

"We have a new student today, this is Jasper Whitlock."

Fuck. Me.

Or rather, fuck him.

Jasper Whitlock was tall, taller than me though not by much, an inch maybe. With honey blonde curls and blue eyes, he wore a long sleeved green t-shirt with dark jeans. And, did I mention he was fucking gorgeous?

"Take a seat Jasper." Mrs. Coady gestured towards me.

I quickly glanced around, there was a spare seat beside me where Rosalie sat for regular Art class. No where else. He slung himself onto the stool, his worn leather satchel bag hit the floor with a muffled thump.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." His voice had a Southern twang to it, something that had never appealed to me, until now. He grinned at me. A grin that sent a rush of blood to my cock.

"Edward." I managed to choke out in a voice somewhat similar to my normal one.

He pushed up the sleeves of his shirt as he took a refill pad and pen from his bag. I could see the ends of a tattoo just above his elbow. Jesus Christ. God, is just trying to fuck with me now. Not only is he handsome, he's into ink? Sick joke.

"I haven't had chance to get a book yet, do you mind if I look in with you?" Jasper whispered, class had started.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded, pushing the book to the centre.

He shifted his chair closer to mine, one hand taking notes, the other supporting his chin. He smelled good, really good. The fluorescent lighting over our heads caught every strand of his honey coloured hair, highlighted his cheekbones and his long straight nose.

Oh God, what was that?

His leg was touching mine. I felt as though heat was spreading from my knee up, filling my body, surging through my fingertips. He aligned his calf with mine as well. I looked down, his old brown jazz shoe was toe to toe with my holey plain black vans. I tensed in my seat, my back stiffened and I thought I heard Jasper stifle a laugh.

I heard a ripping sound, then the quick scratching of a pen. Jasper pushed a note to my side of the table. I shielded it from Eric's eyes with my forearm.

_Up for it?_

My eyebrows shot into my hair.

"Are you serious?" I mouthed.

He nodded, his marine blue eyes twinkling.

I wrote back quickly, _Lunch, _and slid the note the short distance across the table to his side. I gave him a lop sided smirk as I saw his fists clench slightly by his sides. I was turning him on. I nudged my chair slightly closer to him, under the pretence of disentangling it's legs from the strap of my bag. Our lower thighs were now touching. Too close, he was much too close. I couldn't be held responsible for what I would do to him. I shoudl not have moved my chair. Mrs. Coady wouldn't take it too well if I just bent him over the table and fucked him.

The remaining minutes of the class wore aware, I grow gradually more panicky. Lunch. What would he expect? I highly doubted it would be just a hug and a kiss.

I trained my eyes on the Arnolfini Marriage, resisting the urge to look at Jasper again. I knew that grin would be firmly in place. If he could turn me on with just one look, I wondered what else he could do to me with that mouth.

The bell rang. It seemed louder than usual.

Jasper rose to his feet, rolling his shoulders, he turned to look at me, "Ready?"

I nodded. I ran my hand through my hair, ruffling it. Jasper's tongue darted out over his bottom lip. The hair, worked like a charm every time. I shouldered my bag and made my way out of the classroom, Jasper following closely behind. We didn't speak as we made our way through the crowded hallways, some part of our body always touching.

Liam accosted me near the Geography room, "Hey man, c'mon if you wanna light -"

I waved him away, trance like. Muttering a quick, "Later."

One of my favourite things about Liam was he didn't ask a lot of questions. At least not right away.

I led the way out through the emergency fire exit, to the back of the school building. Much of the space out here was used for storage, failed wood work projects, boxes of printing paper, easels, and an old piano, most of it's keys were missing. Students very rarely came back here, it was strictly stoner country. Although, being only our second day back, most of Liam's 'accquaintances' were absent.

Before I could even turn to face Jasper, he fucking jumped. His stomach pressed flush to mine, backing me against the cool red brick. He grabbed both my wrists in his hands, pushing them up beside my head. His mouth sought mine, roughly sucking on my lower lip. I felt immediately powerless, this was not how things normally went for me, I was used to being in charge. I attempted to assert some dominance, pushing my tongue against his, grazing the roof of his mouth.

"Fuck." I panted as he momentarily pulled away.

His hands released my wrists, moving instead to tangle in my hair. I placed my hands on his waist, twisting my fingers into that bottle green material, pulling his body closer to mine. I trailed my tongue across his jaw line to his neck, wrapping my lips around his Adam's apple.

I felt pressure on my head, his hands pushing me down. I immediately knew what he wanted me to do, having given similar gestures myself. I sank to my knees in front of him, the September ground was damp, it seeped through the material of my jeans.

My hands went to his buckle, shaking slightly as slid the leather from it's loop. I had never done this before. Sure, I had received head, but I had never reciprocated. I could see his jeans straining as his erection pressed against the cloth.

Fuck.

I tried to keep my breathing even as I drew down the zipper. First time for everything I reminded myself. Jasper's fingers tugged at my hair as I pushed his jeans down along with his blue plaid boxers. His cock sprang free and my mouth watered. He was big. I had no chance of fitting him all down my throat without throwing up all over him.

Nervously, I drew him into my mouth. I decided to try and replicate what I liked. My hands went to the base, one stroking what I couldn't fit in my mouth, the other rubbing tight circles on his balls. I heard him let out a groan and his hips thrust forward. I gagged slightly as I felt him hit the back of my throat. My tongue snaked out to run along his shaft, my lips pulling at the tip.

He thrust again, and I pulled back a little. I hoped I was doing this right, although judging by his increasingly more laboured breathing, I wasn't doing too much wrong. My hand moved quicker, pumping him as he started a rhythm with his thrusts.

When he came, he flooded my mouth with his cum, salty and sticky. I sank bank onto my heels, turning my head, and spat on the ground, unable to swallow. I looked up at him through my lashes, slightly nervous as to whether or not he had realised I was a first timer.

He looked pretty shaken, leaning on the body of the old piano for support. I pulled his jeans and boxers back up, quickly refastening them before getting to my feet.

I grabbed his face between my hands, roughly kissing him, "Welcome to Washington."

Then, I turned on my heel and walked back into the main building. I found Liam in the cafeteria, sitting with Emmett, both of them surrounded by a small crowd of younger onlookers, from their hand motions, they were giving "Joint Rolling 101."

"Move." I said harshly, pushing my way through to the table.

I collapsed into a seat opposite Emmett, the full realisation of what had just happened washed over me.

"Where were you, fucker?" Emmett asked.

I just shook my head, "I'll tell you late."

I had just given head to a total stranger. And not even in a kind of, 'drunken nightclub head' way. In school, with the new kid.

That evening, I walked home with Liam. I had not seen Jasper again, and were it not for the stains on my kness, I could have sworn I had invented the whole thing.

"So, you planning on telling me why I saw you drag some blonde randomer out to the back today?" Liam question as we made a shortcut through the park.

"Guess. For once you may be right." I said, smiling despite myself.

"I know that smile." Liam said triumphantly, "You got laid."

"Not quite, I didn't even get off." I said coyly.

"Then what? A steamy make out?" Liam asked, kicking the autumn leaves from his feet.

I took a cigarette from behind my ear, borrowing Liam's lighter. I took a deep inhale, before blowing rings into his face, "I gave him head. My first time."

Liam raised an eyebrow, "Randy fucker."

"As if you can fucking talk!" I said indignantly, "What about the time you banged Robyn whats-her-face against my fucking car?"

"Oh yeah," Liam mused, "I'd forgotten about that."

"I didn't." I said darkly, "I wasn't too crazy about having your ass print on my side window."

"Rather it was the new blonde's?" Liam teased.

I punched his arm lightly, "Shut up. C'mon, I wanna get to the shop, they're meant to have a stencil done up for me today."

We picked up the pace.

* * *

**So, there it is! The first snapshot! What do you think? Should I continue it?**

**WHAT EVENT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE FROM THEIR LIVES NEXT? REVIEW!**

**- Ciara**


	2. Dine And Dash

**This got a fairly good response, but do people want it to be continued? I'm not sure. Let me know.**

**Here's something from Jasper's POV! It's got humor, fluff, and smut. What more could you want?**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I stretched back in the chair, my arms behind me, and let out a groan, "That was lovely." I was feeling very full.

Edward nodded from across the table at me, his hands crossed over his stomach, "You can say that again."

The bill arrived. We looked at each other expectantly.

"Well, come on, pay it and let's go." said Edward.

"Me pay it? I have no money. _You_ invited me out, I assumed you would pay." I sat up a little straighter. The front sole of my was coming off, I absentmindedly rolled it against the plush carpet.

"Why would you think that?" Edward hissed across the table, a waiter was eyeing us suspiciously, "When do I ever have money?" He flopped back into his chair.

"Ok, what are we gonna do?" I tried to think rationally.

Edward buried his head in his hands, I took this to mean 'Deep in thought', rather than 'Deep in frustration'. Eventually he looked up at me through his parted fingers, "I got it. We pull a dine and dash."

I raised an eyebrow, "You want us to do a runner?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No." I admitted.

"Well then how fast can you get to the door? We're close enough."

"I don't know to be honest, I smoke a lot. I'd be ok on a short sprint, but if they chase us across the parking lot and over the wall then . . " I trailed off.

"Trust me. Just trust me." Edward sounded nervous.

"These are the only dress pants I have." I reminded him, "Do expect me to go jumping into ditches."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just follow my lead."

"Ok." I was nervous now too.

"Walk as casually as possible." Explained Edward, "Then as soon as you hear them follow, leg it."

"I fucking hate you." I muttered.

"You and I both know that's not true." Cocky bastard.

We got to our feet, feigning nonchalance and vague conversation as we made it past the Host's podium. We were just out the front door before I heard a short echo from behind us.

"Run!" Yelled Edward.

We ran. The front sole of my shoe flapped against the ground as we tore across the tar mac lot. The cement wall surrounding the restaurant was rushing up to meet us. We clambered gracelessly over it. I grimaced as my feet landed in the mud of the field on the other side with a squelch. It was seeping in through the open toe.

We continued running along in the shadow of the high wall, despite the dark night. The mud splattered the back of my trouser legs. My chest was beginning to feel tight.

"What kind of location is this for a fancy restaurant?" I wheezed as we crawled through a ditch. I should have expected something like this to happen. Our first 'real' date and we had made a total balls of it. Real date in the sense that it didn't involve watching movie in our respective houses, or groping in parks.

"Country chic." Edward's breathing was harsh too.

The shouts behind us had died out. We slowed to a walk, then a complete stop. I lifted my head, an old red and white barn stood in the field before us.

"Call Emmett," I panted, my hands on my knees, "Tell him to come get us."

"Yeah, all right." Edward nodded, leaning his elbow on my shoulder, "Can I borrow your phone? I left mine at home."

"Sure." I patted down the pockets of my shirt and pants, "FUCK!"

"What?" asked Edward, startled.

"I left my fucking phone on the table." I gestured wildly back towards he almost invisible outline of the restaurant.

"Are you serious?" Edward was no longer leaning against me.

I nodded, "Unfortunately, yes."

"And how do you plan on us getting home? We have no money for a taxi, no phone, we're in the middle of fucking nowhere, and," I checked my watch, "The last bus ran half an hour ago."

"This isn't my fucking fault!" yelled Edward.

Thunder echoed all around us, accompanied by a flash of lightning, it began to pour rain as the heavens opened.

"This is just fucking perfect!" I shouted through a sudden mouthful of water. I could barely see Edward in the dark anymore.

"C'mon." Edward held out his hand for mine, turning towards the dilapidated barn.

"No way." I panicked slightly, my anger at Edward instantly evaporated, as always, "No barns. Number one rule of horror movies, _never_ go into the creepy old abandoned barn."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Besides," I continued, "The good looking blonde always gets killed first."

"You will get killed first if you don't get out of this freezing rain," insisted Edward, pulling me along with him, "And I'll have a great time dragging you soaked frozen corpse onto the first bus in the morning."

I groaned, but allowed him to half drag me towards the barn. We were wearing just thin dress shirts and pants, I could see the outline of the mermaid tattoo on his upper arm, his pale blue shirt had become almost transparent in the rain. The sliding door of the barn was pulled closed. Edward and I pressed our shoulders against it and heaved. It's hinges groaned in protest as years of rust was dislodged from the joints.

The rather sweet smell of old straw hit me instantly. I had never been on a farm, I had lived in the city all seventeen years of my life. Edward must have found the light switch because the old high ceiling-ed space was suddenly illuminated. It was clear there had not been someone her for several years. Straw lay in messy piles on the rafters and floor, I spied an old sparrow's nest in one corner where the walls met the sloping roof. Several old shelves stood against the back wall.

We stepped further inside, the door slid shut closed easier than it had opened. The sound of the howling wind and pounding rain was now muffled.

I turned to look at Edward, "You're freezing."

His arms were tightly crossed over his chest, "I'm f-fine." He said through chattering teeth.

"You're such a bad liar." I murmured, walking towards him.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. I then removed mine, and lay them both, along with our pants, across a lower rafter to dry. On the very top shelf, above several horse rugs, I found an old Afghan blanket. I shook the dust from it, then wrapped it around my shoulders. I held my arms open wide, and Edward stepped into them. I swaddled him in the blanket also, until both our shivering subsided.

"Thank you." Edward whispered into the crook of my neck.

"You're welcome." I held him to me slightly tighter, kissing his hair.

He pulled me down into the deep straw with him, still wrapped tightly around each other. We just lay there for a long time, listening to the raging storm outside.

"This is horribly cliche." Edward muttered after a while.

"I know."

"I think there was a Simpsons episode where they sleep in a barn." I felt him smile into my shoulder, "Still afraid of being murdered?"

"Not with you here." I answered truthfully.

"You're a hopeless romantic at heart, you know that Jazz?"

"I know." I sighed, "But you love it."

"It's been what, nearly a year? I'd want to love it."

We were facing into the final weeks of junior year, our first summer together was stretching out ahead of us.

"Things haven't changed much." I laughed, "We still manage to make a total balls out of everything."

Edward laughed too, the sound rumbled against my bare chest, "I don't think we should try having a 'proper' date for a while. We'll stick with movies in my house every Friday night."

There was another sudden clap of thunder, I jumped. Edward laughed, "Pussy."

"Shut up." I smiled in spite of myself.

"I am so lucky Esme and Carlisle are gone this weekend, or there would currently be a search time out looking for us." Edward mused.

"This first time we've heard a house totally to ourselves for one night, and we can't take advantage of it." I played with his slowly drying hair as I spoke.

Edward grinned against me, "We could be dry, in bed, with clothes right now . . . well maybe not the clothes bit."

"Edward Cullen!" I said, pretending to be scandalised.

He merely chuckled again, I never got tired of that sound. A shiver ran through his body, despite my close body heat and the thick blanket.

I pulled him closer to me, "Still cold?"

"I'm fine." He repeated his earlier statement.

We lay in silence for another while. The wind was so loud it was as though there were currently a hurricane whirling outside. The noise made sleeping impossible.

"What time is it?" asked Edward.

I pulled my arm from under him to look at my watch, "Half three. It's going to be a long night."

Edward planted a soft kiss on my chest, "Blessing in disguise." He murmured around my nipple.

I hissed as he bit down gently, "You want to do this now? Here?"

"Yes." His drew his tongue down my chest, his cold nose brushed against the plains of my stomach.

"Well then," I rolled us over swiftly, deftly pinning him beneath me by his shoulders, "It's my turn, if I recall correctly."

Edward groaned and writhed beneath me. I bit down on his ear, "How do you want it?"

"Rough." He panted harshly, "Make me forget that I'm freezing and wet, make me forget my own fucking name."

I skimmed my hand down his chest. Even his boxers were soaked, they grey fabric clung to him, his jutting cock outlined. Edward let out another groan by my ear as I swiftly palmed him through the thin material. His own hands moved down to push them down his legs, before plucking at the waistband of mine. I arched my back slightly, lifting my hips enough for him to slide my boxers down.

My cock was poking Edward in the thigh as my hand moved between his legs to finger his puckered hole. I pushed my index finger inside of him slowly, not wanting to hurt him, he hadn't taken it in a while.

"Fuck that shit Jazz." Edward gasped, "Just fuck me."

Oh God. This was hot. When it came to steamy make outs and hand jobs, things were always rough, dirty. But when we had sex, I shuddered at the term 'make love', it was always gradual, slow and gentle. Neither of us had ever been eager for that to change. Until now.

I ignored his request, but my fingers were hasty as they scissored inside him. I spat into my other palm, rubbing the makeshift lube over my cock.

"Jasper." Edward growled in warning.

I pulled my fingers away, placing both my hands on either side of his damp hair. His head fell back and his eyes fluttered closed as the head of my cock prodded his entrance, his mouth slightly open.

"Look at me Cullen." I said sharply.

He struggled to keep his eyes locked with mine, not to let them screw up with pain, as I pushed into him. I could feel him stretch around me, his muscles almost whining as they were forced to expand. I waited until I was buried to the hilt inside of him, his inner unbelievably warm in comparison to his icy body. I desperately fought not to pound him as I gave him a moment to adjust.

"Move." He grunted, grinding his hips.

"Sure?" I could barely gasp out that one syllable.

He nodded, his eyes not leaving mine now. I pulled back out, the steel door banged against it's frame as a gust of wind swept around the barn. I slid back in easier and quicker this time, Edward's face didn't twinge with pain again. And then I let go, I could not control myself, I began to savagely thrust into him, feeling him clench around me, sucking me back in.

Fuck. He was always so fucking _tight_. His hips moved up to chink against mine as he began to meet my thrusts. My arms were shaking from the effort of supporting my body. His breath fell in harsh gasps from between his lips. I knew I would have to barely touch his dick, and he would come.

I leaned forward further over him, our chest pressing together. My elbows now rested in the straws, allowing me to fist my hands into Edward's hair. His neck craned forward, desperately pressing our lips together. Our mouths were clumsy, our tongues barely collided as my pace inside of him quickened.

He let out a loud string of curses, punctuated with breathy groans of, "Jazz, come."

I reached between us to wrap my fingers around his shaft, roughly pumping him in time with my thrusts, my forehead resting against his. As I felt him tense under me one last time, I let go. My cum poured into him, filling him completely. He came in one long, hot spurt on my stomach. I collapsed completely on top of him, my cock still in him.

"I love you Jazz." He said from beneath me.

"I love you too." I panted, exhausted.

I gently pulled out of him, kissing his forehead, and rolled to the side. He clambered half on top of me, nuzzling into my shoulder.

"You are such a woman after sex." I teased.

He smiled and pressed himself closer to me, "You're the one who climbed in through my window because you couldn't sleep."

"You didn't seem to mind." I pulled my arms tighter around his shoulder.

"Why would I? I'd take sweating it out in my single bed with you over sleeping comfortably on my own any night." His voice was taking on a sleepy tone now.

"Promise me something?" I whispered.

"Anything." His lashes ghosted over my chest as he shut his eyes.

"Never leave me."

"Never. I promise." His voice was soothing and so reassuring I could not doubt that he meant it.

"I'll never leave you either." I swore.

The storm had calmed slightly now, the wind no longer howled but whispered through the trees. Edward was no longer shivering.

* * *

**So, what did you think? REVIEW!**

**Let me know if you want this continued, because I'm not sure.**

**And also, if you do, what Snapshot do you want up next?**


	3. Apprentices And Movies

**So, thanks for all your reviews!**

**I'm going to keep this going, cos it's fun to write. Also I started an E/J community, link on my profile, join please! If anyone wants to become a staff member too then that'd be great!**

**Also, there's a movie line in this. Leave it in a review of you know what it is!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Oh God, I am so nervous." Jasper whispered from beside me as he anxiously plucked at my sleeve.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." I struggled to keep my voice even, not wanting to give away how nervous I really was. A bell jingled somewhere, signalling our arrival as I pushed up the door.

A guy in his early thirties was behind the counter, flicking through a magazine. I knew him as Mark, he had done my swallow tattoo last summer.

"Hey," he nodded as we approached, "You must be the guys for the summer apprenticeship."

We nodded together in silence.

"Names?" He raised an eyebrow at us, probably wondering were we mentally capable.

"Oh right yeah, I'm Jasper Hale." Jasper stumbled out.

I cleared my throat, "Edward . . Cullen." I hastily added.

"Right . . " Mark still seemed a little uncertain, "Well, let's see if you got the chops. Draw me . . a human face, a flower, and then something of your choice. Ten minutes." He pushed two sheets of blank paper and two pencils towards us.

Jasper and I exchanged a glance, then set to work. I quickly sketched out a face, filling in the features from memory, the straight nose, widely spaced big eyes, casual curls around his forehead, and before I even realised what I was doing, it had developed into a portrait of Jasper. I moved onto the flower next, drawing a traditional Japanese style rose, like I had seen in the tattoo magazines.

"Two minutes." Mark murmured quietly.

I skipped onto my picture of choice, hurriedly drawing yet another traditional Japanese tattoo design, a tiger, surrounded by cherry blossoms.

"Pencils down."

This felt horribly like a school exam.

"Let's take a look then." Mark pulled our pages towards him, his eyes scanning quickly over our sketches.

I tried to look at Jasper's upside down, he had drawn a pin up, surprise surprise. There was nothing Jasper loved more than old Navy stuff, that included tattoos. He collected countless albums of old postcards and WW2 posters. He had a French maid on his right leg. His drawing was of a girl sitting aside a bar, her legs kicking, her shiny hair cascading down her back.

"This is good, really good." Mark muttered, more to himself, in approval.

Jasper swelled with pride at this.

"You both drew each other? What are you like together?"

Jasper and I exchanged another glance, but said nothing.

"Into your Japanese are you?" Mark looked up at me.

"Yeah, definitely." I replied.

"Ever been there?"

I shook my head, "Someday."

"Good . . . with no reference. Right, well I guess we can start then. You're both accepted."

My face split into a wide grin, "Thanks so much."

"You might not be thanking me by the end of the day, apprentice is code for slave around here."

I tried not to let out a groan. Think of the experience, I reminded myself, you can't start out at the tattooing top.

"So, basically your role is, clean the shop, make sure it's tidy, greet the customers, take appointments," Mark started off into a long rant, "you'll be making stencils, researching pictures, expect to be sent to the grocery shop at least twice a day, enlarging stuff, cleaning machines."

The list was endless. We were put to work straight away, as Jasper swept the floor and cleaned the shelves I was sent to organise the reference books in the back.

Three other artists worked in the shop with Mark. There was Tom, he was short, sarcastic but seemed pretty cool. Lisa, she was in her late fifties, and according to Mark, had taught him all he knew. And finally there was Dustin, he was from Scotland, he'd moved to Chicago as soon as he'd finished school to start a band. It didn't work out.

By the time the day finally ended, I was totally exhausted. I hadn't had a minute to speak to Jasper all day, and my back ached from bending over all afternoon sanding floorboards.

Jasper met me at the door at six o' clock, and we walked home, thanking the rest of the guys.

"Oh man," sighed Jasper, "That was tough."

"Tell me about it. When he said 'slaves' he meant it."

It was still sunny as we walked along the narrow back streets, wanting to avoid the main tourist areas which were thriving in the busy summer season. I took Jasper's hand as we strolled along in a comfortable silence, both too tired to talk much.

We cut through the indoor market, the smell of fruit, vegetables and meat bombarded me. I never took this route much, but I was desperate to get home quickly and just go to bed. We passed through into the clothing section, surrounded by cheap band t-shirts.

"You know," Jasper began thoughtfully, "in a way this is the beginning of the rest of our lives, our future careers. I mean, I know we have a year of high school left, but this summer apprenticeship could open a lot of doors. We should get something to mark it."

"Like what?"

Jasper cast a glance around him, before he spotted a jewelery stand.

"You're not going to make me get a promise ring are you?" I asked doubtfully.

"No!" Laughed Jasper, "But how about one of these?" He fingered a stack of wooden beaded bracelets.

"Sure, why not. So we'll always remember this horrible day." I laughed too, although I regretted it, the sudden movement sending another throb of pain through my spine.

We bought two of the bracelets, and knotted them on as we continued home.

I held my arm out in front of me, admiring it, "It's not too gay is it?"

"No." Jasper smiled, "And don't you think it's a little late for worrying about 'too gay'?"

I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it softly, "To the rest of our lives."

"To the rest of our lives." He echoed, smiling broader still.

"Can I expect you through my window tonight?" I questioned.

"Much as I'd love to, I don't think so. I'm beat."

"Me too . . movie at mine Friday? Celebrate the end of our first week as the lowest on the tattoo chain."

"Do we ever do anything else on Friday nights?"

And so the week continued, and each day was as tiring as our first had been. If I wasn't making stencils for clients, I was running errands for milk and biscuits for tea at lunch. Jasper and I took it in turns to man the front desk. Mark explained that the summer was usually very busy, with a lot of walk in tourist customers.

We were sitting down to lunch in the shop on Friday afternoon, the last day of a hectic weeks having rolled around, when Tom asked.

"So, Eddie, Jasper, what's like . . the deal with you guys?"

I ground my teeth at 'Eddie' as Jasper let out a muffled guffaw, I elbowed him in the ribs.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you guys like . . just friends?" Tom pressed.

The other employees were listening in eagerly now too.

"Emm . . " I looked at Jasper, wondering should we just say it. Would this ruin our chances?

"You are, aren't you?" Mark said, "The drawings, and you walk home together, and you sit and stand too near . . there has to be more to you?"

"Well, yeah." admitted Jasper, cupping his hand behind his neck, "Definitely more."

"Like, boyfriends?" questioned Lisa.

I shuddered, I had never referred to Jasper as my 'boyfriend', though that was what he was.

"I guess . . " I could hear the bitterness in Jasper's voice, he wasn't a fan of the term either.

"Cool." Said Dustin, and then he returned to eating his sandwich, as did the others.

And that was it. Our relationship was not mentioned again.

We took the long way home Friday, wanting to swing by the video rental place before heading back to mine.

"What're you in the mood for?" I mused, scanning the shelves.

"I don't know really." replied Jasper wandering in the direction of the horror section.

"Something classic?" I was talking to myself now, turning over the case of Back To The Future.

"Let's go with Van Helsing, mild horror, doesn't require much concentration, I don't think I could keep my attention all through another Schindler's List." Jasper said, returning.

"Sure." I nodded.

It was quite warm as we strolled along the beach front, the wave tips glistened and the water threw sparkles. Families were just packing up the last of their beach things, parasols and towels. There was barely anyone left in the water.

Carlisle's car was in the drive when we reached my house, which was surprising, he usually didn't get home until late on Friday nights, Esme would be happy.

"Hello?" I called as the front door shut behind us, "Esme?"

"Kitchen!" she called back in her clear voice.

I tossed my keys into the wicker armchair in the corner of the room as we entered. Esme was standing at the counter dicing onions, a purple apron tied around her waist.

"Well, how was your first week?" she asked smiling.

"Tiring." I replied, bending over and opening to fridge for a rummage.

"How did you get on Jasper honey?"

Jasper toed off his shes and jumped up to sit on the marble counter top beside where Esme was working, "Good, tired, but you know what they say, the juice is worth the squeeze."

"Edward's turn to host movie night then?"

"Yep." He replied, popping the 'p'.

Esme and Carlisle had never held any kind of aversion to Jasper, they were just happy I was happy, regardless of who it was with.

Jasper said something I didn't quite catch, I heard Esme's laugh as I pushed aside a Tupperware of cream cheese.

"Would you ever get a tattoo Esme?" Jasper asked.

"Oh God no!"

"Why not? I think it'd be very . . sexy, on you."

I shook my head inside the fridge as I checked the expiration date on a jar of mayonnaise. Jasper flirting with Esme had been a regular occurrence since the day I'd brought him home. I ignored him.

"Seriously, even a little heart on your hip?" he said in his bedroom voice.

I found a packet of sliced ham and straightened up.

"Jazz?"

"Mmm?" He was now reading the tv magazine that had been lying on the counter.

"Want a sandwich?"

"Edward!" Esme scolded, "You'll be having dinner in half an hour."

"So?" I shrugged, "I'm hungry, besides you know we'll eat dinner regardless."

"Well I just wish I had your metabolism."

"You have a gorgeous figure Esme." purred Jasper.

I flung a slice of ham at him. He aimed a kick at me from his position on the marble top, I dodged and he began eating the ham.

"Fucking idiot." I muttered as I began buttering four slices of bread, "Turn on the grill there Jazz will you?"

"Turn on your own grill." He sulked.

"Don't be a baby."

"You started it, I - " He began to protest.

Esme interrupted, "Can I trust you boys not to burn down the house? I have to go get ready, Carlisle and I are going out for dinner this evening."

I nodded, "You can trust _me_ anyway, him I'm not so sure about . . "

Jasper flipped his middle finger at me.

"Ok, well I'll be ready in time to serve you up dinner before we go ok?"

I nodded and hopped up onto the counter beside Jasper.

"Shoes off the counter." Esme reminded me automatically.

I kicked mine to the corner of the room with Jasper's, he wiggled his toes in his socks at me. I rolled my eyes and handed him a sandwich.

"Did I ever tell you you have a hot mom?" He said as soon as Esme had gone upstairs.

"Every fucking day since you met her." I gave him a playful push in the chest, he nearly toppled over backwards.

"Bastard."

I kissed him in apology.

"Do you think they'd mind if I stayed here tonight? I mean, I've stayed before." Jasper asked.

"They don't know that though." I reminded him, Esme and Carlisle did not know about Jasper's occasional visits to my window in the middle of the night, and mine to his, "And yes, they would mind."

"But we've never even asked, and I usually don't leave until like two o' clock anyway."

"Go ask Carlisle then, he should be in his study." I gestured upstairs.

"Ok." Jasper said confidently, sliding off the counter and heading down the hall, his half eaten sandwich with him.

I flicked through the magazine while I waited for him to come back.

"Yes, but no 'funny business', to put it in his own words!" Jasper almost yelled at me as he bounded through the door.

"Where'd all this new energy come from?" I questioned as he wrapped his arm around my neck from behind, dragging me off the counter.

"Magic ham sandwich I guess." He said in between kisses, "Or maybe I'm just running off delight."

I staggered backwards as he pushed me into the wicker armchair, I sank into and he crawled into my lap, straddling my thighs. His mouth was hard as it pushed against mine, his tongue forcing it's way between my lips. His hands slid into my hair, tugging gently at the strands. My own hands went under the back of his t-shirt, sliding across the smooth skin of his back.

He let out a loud moan.

"Shhh," I giggled against his lips, "Do you want to be interrupted?"

He pulled away to grin at me, rubbing his nose against mine, "That's the last thing I want."

Before the words were even out of his mouth, the kitchen door swung open again. Jasper jumped to his feet, leaning against the wall in a more demure position, I pulled a cushion onto my lap.

Carlisle raised on eyebrow to me, with a knowing look the asked, "Is Esme nearly ready?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, where are you going for dinner?"

"I got us a last minute table at _Emiliano_'s, she's bee wanting to go there for months."

"Nice." Jasper gave a thumbs up.

Carlisle just shook his head with a disbelieving smile, and made for the door.

I was gazing absent mindedly out the window when Jasper leaned down my eye level, then slapped my cheek, out of nowhere.

I looked at him in utter shock, "Did you just _bitch slap_ me?"

"What're you going to do about it?" He said, as he turned to look through the sliding glass doors.

"You can be such a prick." I said before launching myself out of the chair towards him.

I jumped and clambered onto his back, my legs locked around his waist and I covered his eyes with my hand, I bit down on his ear.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed, "You just bit me!"

"What're you going to do about it?" I mimicked.

"This." and he pinched my thigh, hard

I gave a short yelp, "You fight like a woman!" I took one of my hands away from his eyes to rub my thigh.

"You're breaking my fucking back here Edward."

I slid off his back to my feet, and gave him a short slap across the back of his head, "Don't complain, I've carried you up the stairs on my back before."

"Well, pay back's a bitch." he stuck his tongue out at me.

I grabbed his face in my hands, and pulled him towards me, roughly kissing him, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

After Esme and Carlisle had left and we had eaten dinner, we made our way into the sitting room. I sprawled out on the worn, comfortable couch, a wave of tiredness washing over me again. Jasper put the dvd into the player, then curled up in his usual squashy armchair opposite me.

I tried to keep my eyes open long enough to focus on the story line, but I kept drifting in and out of sleep, vaguely picking up 'Dracula' and "But he's my brother!' in strong Transylvanian accents. About halfway through, when my lids had closed and I was barely awake, I felt a warm shape mold itself against mine.

Jasper half climbed on top of me, turning his head to continue watching the film. The top of his head rested against my chest, the familiar scent of his hair invaded my nostrils. As he snuggled further into me I wrapped my arms around him, one hand resting on his back under his shirt like I knew he liked.

"Jazz?." I mumbled.

"Yeah?" He rasped, his voice was hoarse and thick with sleep.

"Things will work out won't they? With the apprenticeship? We won't always be this tired when we get used to it will we?" I wondered aloud.

He shook his head, his curls tickling my chin, "We'll have to keep eating magic sandwiches then."

I laughed quietly, despite the empty house, "I love you Jasper."

"Love you too Edward."

* * *

**So, please leave a review? What do you think of a non lemony chapter? **

**Just for a change, there will be lemons in the next one!**

**What Snapshot would you like to see next?**

**LET ME KNOW**

**- Ciara**

**x**


	4. Graduation Party

**So, skipping on about a year now, to Graduation.**

**Thanks again for all your reviews!**

**Oh, and the movie quote was "The juice is worth the squeeze" from The Girl Next Door. Good movie, I would recommend.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Ok, decision time." I said, turning to Jasper who was currently lying on my bed, "Which one?"

I was holding up two t-shirts, one black which read 'I came to get down so jump around' in large white block letters. The other was a very dark purple, and read 'we don't stop til' the morning light' in yellow letters.

"The purple." Jasper said immediately.

I pulled it over my head, ran my hand through my hair, and was ready to go. I had a strict low maintenance attitude to going out. Jasper got to his feet, dressed in jeans and a plain brown t-shirt.

The windows of the house were already black with the silhouettes of moving bodies when Jasper, Emmett, Liam and I arrived. As I glanced around the street I noticed most of neghbours' cars wee absent from their drives. They had gone for the night, that would probably turn out to be a wise move.

As of five hours ago, we were no longer high school students. The graduation had gone well, in a suitably traditional way. Our heavy, polyester, navy robes had been donned, our caps thrown, and photographs taken. Liam had looked his usual thrown together self, he had forgotten to rent a tux, and therefore had had to make do with what they had left. The only size that remained was an XXXL, it had swamped his waif like frame, his Doc Martens protruding from under the long hem line as he had accepted his scroll. I assumed he had smoked it by now. That scroll that is, not the robes, he too had returned those.

We entered without knocking, pushing our way though the crowded halls to the kitchen. Two girls were dancing topless on the island counter, surrounded by a group of onlookers. It was a sign of Emmett's sheer desperation for beer that he managed to follow us through out into th garden.

The largest crowd of people was gathered here, all dancing in a spac in the centre that had been cleared. A large set of speakers stood against the fence, beside two coolers. Someone was snapping pictures, the four of us pulled together for a pose.

"Thanks guys." Angela beamed.

I pulled her sleeve, "Mind if I get a copy of those?"

"Yeah, no problem." She nodded.

Emmett called my name, I turned to face him in time to catch the bottle of beer he tossed me. I opened it off my teeth, a trick Liam had taught me when we were 13. I downed it quickly, barely tasting it.

Jasper slung an arm around me, sloppily kissing my cheek, "Just to let you know, I plan on getting really fucked up tonight on anything I can lay my hands on. And can't be hel responsible for anything I may do to you later."

I grinned at him, "Don't worry, I don't think I'll be any state later tonight to care. Besides you know you can do anything you want to me." I added with a wink.

The song changed, a heavy rock beat came on. I left Jasper to push my way into the dancing crowd, barely able to head Emmett's yell of, "MOSH PIT!"

Someone shouldered me heavily as a Wall of Death started. As I banged my head, my hair flying, I felt someone tear the sleeve off my tshirt, I jumped against them extra hard. The fabric ripped further across my back as it caught in someone's zip up hoodie, I fought my way out of the pit with difficulty, and pulled my shirt off completely. I grabbed a white plastic cup off the nearby garden table, and quickly downing, not caring what it was.

Jasper emerged a few moments later, exhilarated looking and sweaty, his own shirt in ribbons. He eyed my bare chest, before smirking and drawing the brown material over his head. I grabbed his face in my hands, pulling him towards me, and kissed him roughly.

"Want to light up?" I panted.

He nodded and we made our way to sit on the low garden wall. I rummaged in my jean pockets for papers and the small plastic bag. I quickly rolled and sealed a joint, handing it to Jasper, before rolling a second. He lit both with his lighter.

I drew the joint to my mouth and inhaled deeply, blowing smoke rings to Jasper. He grinned at me as he raised his own to his mouth, sighing as he exhaled. The song changed again, to hardcore dance,

"C'mon," he stood up, holding his free hand out to me, "Dance with me."

I got to my feet, holding the joint loosely between my lips.

"Picture?" Angela suddenly appeared out of nowhere, her face flushed, Ben clinging to her.

I laughed and flipped both my middle fingers to the lens, Jasper took the same pose. The bulb flashed.

"Thanks guys." Angela giggled, I saw Ben's hand slip behind her, into her back jeans pocket.

Jasper dragged me to the centre of the makeshift dance floor, his hands moved around me to the small of my back, roughly pulling me to him, our bare chest pressed together as our hips began to roll to the beat of the music. Faster, faster. Sweat was pouring from my every pore, our bodies were slick as they moved together. The heat of a hundred others surrounded us.

His forehead pressed to mine, my free hand lopped through his belt, holding his hips to mine. I threw my head back and took a long drag. The drug high only served to intensify what I was feeling right now.

I pulled Jasper from the centre of the dancing mass, through the garden into the main house. I vaguely registered someone calling our names, so we stumbled in that direction.

"Oh fuck, I feel like I can't move my legs." Jasper cackled as we fell onto the couch beside Emmett.

"Let's get trashed." Emmett said, giving a long sweeping wave of his hand to the thin white lines on the table.

Without a second thought, I tore a section of a page from a nearby magazine, rolling it into a narrow tube. Jasper had already fished a dollar note from his pocket and was now bending over the table, one finger covering his right nostril. I followed his lead, snorting a line quickly. I let out a deep breath, shaking my head.

This was only the second time I had ever taken coke, even the sensation of feeling the white powder shoot up my nose gave me a little high.

Half an hour later, we were lucky that the first room we burst into was empty, and contained a bed. Jasper lunged at me as soon as I had shut the door, kicking off his shoes as we went. Someone had been here before us, the room already smelled like sex.

He striped off in record time, the coke and alcohol fueling our desire further. We weren't hindered by tricky buttons, in one motion I unzipped my jeans and pulled them along with my boxers to my ankles. I stepped out of them quickly before lunging at Jasper, knocking him onto the the unmade sheets. I ran my hands over every inch of his body, re-memorizing everything about him as if I didn't know his body as well as my own.

My nose rubbed against the slender column of his neck, I could feel his blooding pulsing under his skin, the drugs pushing it faster through his blue veins. His hands tangled in my hair, pushing my head down his chest.

"Oh God" he groaned as I closed my mouth around him.

His familiar taste flooded my entire mouth as he urged me in whispers to speed up. I held an even rhythm as my head bobbed, my tongue swirling beads of precum from his tip. He bucked his hips up into my mouth, and even after two years of doing this, I couldn't stop myself from gagging a little. I pulled away from him, rocking back onto my knees.

He frowned in annoyance, "Edward" he whined, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Shhh" I said pushing him flat onto his back on the bed, "Besides, you know I don't swallow."

He complied, closing his mouth obediently. Surprisingly.

I grinned down at him, "I'm enjoying this whole dominatrix thing quite a bit"

"What do you mean dominatrix thing?" The obedient silence wasn't lasting long then, "Don't you dare getting any ideas that just because I'm off my face at the moment, I'm becoming your bitch."

"And anyway" I ignored him, biting down on his lip, "you can't come yet, the night is still young and I need as many images as possible of you naked so I have something to think about next weekend. It's a long flight to Thailand."

"Then take a picture, it'll last longer." Jasper said leaning in to kiss me again.

I put a hand on his chest and stopped him, "That's actually a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" he asked, confused, raising an eyebrow to me.

"Taking a picture . . " I mused, "Or we could video it! Yeah!"

"WHAT?!" he yelped, unable to stop it from slipping out, "I am not Paris-fucking-Hilton!"

I laughed, "Ok, I'll settle for a picture, where'd I leave my phone?"

"It's in the pocket of your jeans."

I crawled across the sheets, leaned over the side of the bed and took it out, I activated the camera and turned to Jasper.

"Come on" I said, adopting a posh accent, "An erotic pose please."

He looked wary, and self conscious "Can I just kiss you?"

"Yeah that'll do." I settled, I was really starting to like this idea.

We knelt on the bed, Jasper replaced his hands on my hips pulling me to him and kissed me. I could taste the alcohol in his breath, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue delved in, grazing the roof of my mouth.

I held my phone at arms length and pressed capture, there was a beep to tell me it had been saved.

"Happy now?" Jasper mumbled around my lips, "Can we please just have sex now?"

I pulled away and grinned, "I want another one."

"This is a photography night all around then? Although I'm glad Angela isn't here to take these particular shots."

I leaned in and kissed him again, my free hand went to his neck, I pulled away for a moment resting my forehead against his and looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you" I whispered, then took the picture.

I sat down on the bed, indicating to Jasper to sit beside me, I opened the pictures album and found the two shots.

"Photogenic bastard." I muttered.

Jazz nuzzled my neck, "They're good" he said.

I turned to kiss him, I licked his lips and encouraged him to open his mouth.

"Now can I have a video? A picture wasn't that bad." I bargained, half expecting a no. I closed my hand over his erection, trying to seal the deal.

"Fine, only for you." He reluctantly agreed.

"What will we video it on? Phone?" I cast a glance around the room.

"Unless you thought to bring a camcorder?" He remarked sarcastically.

"You're narky when you're high."

"Well stand the phone up on something then, I'm horny here!" Jasper said, gesturing impatiently to his raging hard on.

I laughed and switched my camera to video mode, I propped it up on chest of drawer at the end of the bed.

"Come on then Jazz." I said leaning in to kiss him, my tongue sliding into his mouth to where his eagerly accepted it.

Jasper kissed me back, rubbing his hand up and down my back in a way he knew I loved, just like I knew he liked to have his hair stroked and the way he had a ticklish spot just below his left knee and how he had a spot behind his right ear that when I kissed it, it sent tremors of sensation throughout his whole body.

I knew every fucking inch of him, and how to turn on each part.

My train of though was interrupted by Jasper slipping his hand between us and caressing me slowly, I groaned and thrust my hips towards him.

"Dominatrix eh?" he said as I became lost in sensation and he regained control over the whole situation.

"Stop teasing and fuck me" I muttered, before sucking right behind his right ear.

He shivered, "You don't know what you do to me."

He slid into me, slowly. I moaned and pressed myself against his hips, trying to take in all of him. I wanted him to ravage me, to pound into me like the drug fuelled fuck this was.

Eventually he was fully inside of me, I lay beneath him, wildly panting. And then he pulled back out, biting my neck as he thrust into me again. My hard cock was caught between our two bodies, the double friction caused me to yell out when he slammed into me harder, his balls slapping against my ass.

He was close, and I never last long when I was strung out. I shuddered as his hot release ripped through me, I thought of my expression being forever captured and that pushed me over the edge. I came without his hand even touching me.

"Fucking hell," he breathed, "that was good."

* * *

**So, I'm off to Paris tonight. I'll be back Friday and should update over the weekend!**

**In the meantime, there's a new chapter of The Birds And The Bees up, so please check that out for some comedy!**

**I hope to come home to lots of reviews!**

**Also, seen as I'm recommending films in the top author note, I'll recommend book here. The Gods And Their Machines. **

**Au revoir, **

**- Ciara**


	5. Thailand

**As you all probably noticed, FF had an epic log in fail.**

**So sorry for the delay in this. **

**Please review!**

* * *

**Edward did a bad tattoo, they need to get it sorted out . . Could they have found anywhere worse? **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Thailand was probably the most beautiful place I have ever been. The rolling countryside, the people, the colours, the purple Himalayas ever lurking in the back drop.

We were only nineteen, it was our first time travelling outside of America.

However, the tattoo shop we visited, was not beautiful. At all. Far from it, I've tattooed sitting on old milk crates in alleys behind Adult Video stores that have been cleaner than this. The front, which the owner later told me, had once been whitewashed, was now blackened with grime. Of the two original Western style saloon doors, one remained, hanging from it's hinges, it's green paint flaking and peeling.

The inside had been a whole lot worse. There were two garden lawn chairs in the centre of the room, one for the artist and one for the client. There were some furling sketches pinned to the dirty walls. The dust beneath my feet was so dense that at first I thought I was standing on bare earth. A heavy, balding, toothless man leered at Jasper and I from a tatty couch in the corner of the one and only room.

"Edward," Jasper murmured, plucking anxiously at my sleeve, his nervous habit, "I don't think this is such a good idea. We'd be lucky to walk out of here with just AIDS."

"The taxi driver recommended it - "

"That means nothing." Hissed Jasper, "What would he know?"

"Do you want that star covered up or not?" I muttered back quickly, horribly aware of the man's eyes trained on my legs, visible because of the board shorts I was wearing.

"I shouldn't have to get it covered. If you hadn't made such a pig's ear out of it then - "

"Hence why I'm paying." I replied, interrupting him.

The man had gotten to his feet now, the couch's old springs groaned in relief, "What can I do for you boys?" He asked, his local accent thick.

"A cover up?" Jasper asked uncertainly, almost afraid of the answer,

"My daughter. She'll do it." The man said before shouting something I didn't understand over his shoulder.

There was ruckus outside, the sound of several bleating goats, and then a girl slouched in.

"Are you sure that's not his son?" I snickered to Jasper from behind my hand.

He nudged me in the ribs with his elbow, biting his bottom lip hard to keep from laughing.

The "girl" was heavy set, to say the least. Her too tight pink string top and shorts hugged every bulging curve much too closely. Her thick eyebrows lowered, and knitted together in a scowl as she took us in.

"Sit." She instructed, not bothering to enquire as to which one of us wanted work.

Jasper took a seat in one of the lawn chairs, plainly terrified, as I held back a guffaw.

"I wanted to get a cover up," he tentatively explained, "over this." He extended his right wrist, the wavy blob I had intended to be a star, looked obscene against his smooth skin.

"Who did this?" The girl asked in disgust.

Jasper shot me a reproachful look, "Edward." He said through clenched teeth.

I cupped my hand around the back of my neck and tried to look innocent.

"With your eyes closed?" She snorted, her chins jiggled. Se turned to Jasper, "What do you want to cover it?"

"A bee?" Jasper asked, half expecting the grl to laugh again.

A bee? Where the fuck did he pull that idea from? Could be cool I guess.

"Okay. Stay." She disappeared outside again.

Jasper and exchanged a disbelieving glance in her wake, "Did that just happen?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you're about to get tattooed by the elephant man."

She returned with already open pots of ink and a machine. I saw Jasper's eyes widen as she cleaned the tip of the needle on the hem of her top. She had no stencil, but instead drew the outline on in what looked surprisingly like a magic marker. She pulled Jasper's arm into her sweaty lap, roughly twisting it so that his wrist faced upwards.

His wild eyes turned on me, he extended his free arm towards me mouthing, "Hold my hand."

I vigorously shook my head, "No chance." I mouthed back. I don't know why we didn't speak out loud.

She began the outline, the familiar hum of the machine filled the shack. She had not yet introduced herself. I stayed as far away from the scene as the tiny room would allow.

"So, do you many people come in here?" Jasper asked, making a stab at conversation.

He received a grunt in return for his efforts.

An awkward silence settled. I picked under my fingernails for dirt that was not there, and repeatedly checked my phone for messages I knew I had not received.

Then, Jasper gave a strangled yelp of surprise. My eyes shot up, she had placed her non tattooing hand on his bare knee and had given a gentle rub. His eyes rose up to meet mine again, plainly terrified.

Though I knew the girl was no perceivable threat, I bristled regardless. My eyebrows knitted together and my jaw clenched tightly. I felt an urge to cross the boxy room and sweep Jasper into my arms, and kiss him hard, so she knew he was mine. However, she ha a good thirty or forty pounds on me, I wouldn't have been able to take her had things gotten out of hand. I wouldn't have put it past her to stab Jasper with the needle either. I settled for defensively crossing my arms across my chest and scowling.

At least she finished quickly. Jasper dug quickly through the pockets of his shorts, her hand was almost at his crotch, and threw her some notes. He jumped to his feet, not caring whether or not he had just given her half of our money. He pushed me out of the door in front of him, and we escaped to the busy streets. We walked quickly until we reached a slight thinning in the crowds, unknowingly joining a queue for ice cream.

"Oh my GOD!" Jasper nearly yelled, "I think I just got molested a little!"

Several English speaking tourists nearby stared at us.

"I noticed." I said darkly.

He raised an eyebrow a me incredulously, "You're jealous?"

I shook my head, a little too quickly.

"Don't lie," He slapped my arm playfully, he was laughing, "I know that look. It's the same one as that time when we were sixteen and we went to that party, and I got dared to kiss Brian whatshisname."

"It is not! Besides, you did that on purpose at that party, just to piss me off!

"Are you ordering or - ?" Someone interrupted us, pointing towards the impatient ice cream vendor.

"What? Oh, sorry. We didn't realise this was the queue." I apologised as we stepped to the side.

"Or the time I dance with that girl in New York?" He continued.

"And fingered her?"

"Well you let me know who I belonged to that night, didn't you Edward?" His voice was dark now, his eyes hooded as he bit his bottom lip. "Maybe I just like to see you jealous, because it means you fuck me that much harder later."

My breathing had grown heavy now. I almost forgot we were standing in the middle of a brightly lit street. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling his close to me, and breathed in his ear, "We're going out tonight."

He gulped.

A Google search on the public computer in our hotel informed of the address of a nearby gay bar. We didn't have money for anymore taxis, it turned out Jasper had indeed handed over half the savings for our summer long holiday, in the first week. But at least he got a good tattoo out of it. We'd just have to be a little more inventive in our transport methods.

The club was dark, with low ceilings, a smell of damp cocaine, sweat and sex hung all around the air. We headed for the bar, ordering two of whatever was the cheapest they had. It turned out to be some sort of local concoction, probably brewed in a bath and left to stew for months. It was like poison, but we downed it anyway.

I was just knocking back a third, and feeling the effects, when Jasper disappeared from my side. He absentmindedly thrust his drink into my hand, and made for the crowded dance floor. I watched, puzzled as he approached a dark hair man. Jasper smirked at him, _my smirk_, and settled his hands on the man's waist.

Bastard.

The man pulled Jasper's hips roughly to him, grinding his own in time to the heavy techno beat. Jasper's head lolled backwards and he glanced over at me, and winked. My hand clenched tightly around my glass, my knuckles turned white. I watched Jasper's hand cross the man's stomach, and glide down to settle over his bulging crotch. Again, he looked up to ensure I was still watching.

Jasper's blond hair flew wildly around him as he danced, his chest heaved and his hand contracted around the man's clothed erection. I vaguely registered someone sidling up beside me.

"All alone handsome?"

I did not respond, because the man had just kissed Jasper. Over the line. I was practically foaming at the mouth now. A shit hand job I could have handled, but not a kiss. I kissed Jasper, only me. No one else. I alone felt his soft lips on mine, his warm tongue. The man's hand cupped Jasper's neck, pulling him closer. Jasper visibly flinched.

"I'm not taking this." I angrily muttured to myself. I finished my drink, and flung Jasper's half empty glass to the floor, it smashed into several pieces. No one even noticed, there were too many people here. I was at Jasper's side in three strides.

"Move." I said harshly, pushing myself in between him and the dark haired man. He opened his mouth to argue, I ignored him. Jasper gave a satisfied smirk before I roughly fisted my hands in his hair, and slammed him against my body, my tongue invading his mouth. I didn't care that our teeth clashed and our noses bumped, all I cared for was washing the taste of someone else out of Jazz. My Jazz.

"Jealous?" Jasper gasped when I had released him.

"You have no fucking idea. C'mon." I dragged him with me to the back of the packed nightclub, into a room with a WC sign over the door.

I kicked open the door of an empty stall, pushing Jasper in ahead of me, "Pants down. Now."

I didn't even give him time to comply, I unbuckled his jeans and pulled his jeans and boxers to his knees. With one hand I undid my own pants, my other began to quickly jerk him off.

"You're not even hard. He didn't make you hard, did he?" I asked as my hand pumped his soft cock.

"Not like you do." Jasper answered, his arms encircled my waist.

"Turn around." I barked, "Hands on the wall."

He turned around obediently, and placed his palms on the graffitied walls. I rubbed myself along the crack of his ass, my hands moved around to slide under the front of his shirt, pinching his nipples. He groaned as I continued to grind against him, loudly, too loudly. I removed one of my hands from his chest, and placed it over his mouth, whispering a "Shh." in his ear.

I didn't bother preparing him, I thrust straight into him dry. Jasper let out a long low hiss.

"You deserve this." I grunted as I began to fuck him, "He wasn't even your type." I added.

"And what is my type then?" Jasper growled, trying not convey how much he was truly enjoying this, his voice slightly muffled behind my hand,

"Me." I clamped my hand down harder over his mouth, silencing him.

Jaspe hands scrabbled desperately against the smooth walls, his nails trying to find purchase. His head hung down as I gripped his hip with one hand, holding him steady as I increased the pace of my thrusts. I purposely didn't touch his dick, despite how ragingly hard he now was.

"You filthy little masochist." I murmured, "Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Yes." He gasped, his warm breath dampened my palm.

My nails cut into the flesh of his soft hip, I bit down hard on his shoulder, breaking the skin. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, but I would not come before him. I reached around him, and squeezed his cock in my hand. I knew his lips would be chapped from biting them in an attempt to hold back screams. He came in three long, hot spurts. His white cum spattered all over the greying cistern, as I coated his ass.

"Thank you." He gasped, after I had released his mouth.

"You're welcome. Watching you come from this angle made me almost wish I was into swallowing, just so I could catch it in my mouth."

"Dirty bastard." He grinned, turning to face me.

"You owe me a dance now after that." I bargained.

"That seems like a fair trade." He brushed his nose against mine before sweetly kissing me.

"I'll meet you on the dance floor then, nature calls." I explained.

"Right." He gave me a knowing nod, pulled up his pants and left the stall.

As I stood over the toilet, I read the graffiti on the wall. Most of it was in languages I couldn't understand. I found a pen in my pocket after I had zipped up my jeans.

**_Best sex of my life in this toilet - EC_**

And then I left my mini legacy, and sought out Jasper in the crowd once more. He was dancing alone.

* * *

**Another chapter done and dusted, I hope you enjoyed that. **

**I think it'll be Peter and Charlotte's wedding in Spain next.**

**Have you any ideas for what you'd like to see? Any bad/good/funny experience you have of weddings?**

**Please review!**

**- Ciara**


	6. Spanish Wedding

**Less reviews than usual for the last chapter.**

**That's probably my fault, I left a long time inbetween updates.**

**Things will quicken up again from this chapter on.**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I stared at my open suitcase, lying open on my unmade bed. I scratched my head as I glanced around my messy room. What to bring? The wedding invitation from Peter and Charlotte had come four months ago, and the day had finally arrived, we were flying out to Spain tonight. Peter and Charlotte had lived in the house beside ours since I had moved here three years ago. Around Christmas time, Peter had gotten a big promotion in work that required him to move to the company's offices in Spain.

They were a young couple, but despite the age difference had become good friends with my dad. Mainly just from talking over the garden hedge. Charlotte and Esme ran some sort of community cooking class together and they had grown close over the years. That meant Edward and his parents were flying out to the wedding also.

My dad gave his usual quick rap on my door, "Jazz?"

"Come in!"

My dad, John, strode in. He was dressed in his running gear, old habits die hard. He had been in the army nearly twenty years, until I was fifteen, morning runs had been part of his daily routine. That was why we moved here, once he had retired he wanted us to 'settle down'. I didn't know that moving would turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. I never knew my mother. He never talked about her.

"I see you're not packed yet." He commented, "You do know we're leaving today yes?"

"And I suppose you are? You do know they won't allow rucksacks on the plane, especially with the kinda stuff I imagine you pack. Always be prepared?"

He laughed and clapped me on the shoulder, "Well get a move on, we leave in an hour. And remember Spain in August is hot."

"I know, I know." I turned back to my suitcase and began piling socks from my drawer into it. My dad was still hovering, "Anything else?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yes. Well, sort of. I'm just laying down some ground rules."

I straightened up and looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Ground rules? I'm nineteen!"

"Exactly, you're still a teenager."

"For another two months." I scoffed.

He ignored my comment, "Jazz, I know when you were in Thailand you and Edward probably shared a bed - "

I kept my mouth shut.

"Now, in Spain, whilst I am there that will not be the case. Two teenage boys, hormones, who knows what could - "

"What he'll get pregnant?"

"That's the kind of carefree attitude I'm worried about! Let me break it down for you, keep it in your pants."

"Dad!" I admonished, my face reddening.

"And one more thing, if you come home with another neck tattoo after this holiday, it's being lasered off. You'll never get a job."

I subconciously pressed my fingers to the sun beneath my right ear.

"Now, I'll meet you at the jeep in an hour." And with that he clapped me on the shoulder once more, and left.

Telling my dad about Edward had been difficult enough, even though it was a long time ago now. We'd been sitting in our new sitting room one evening watching Saving Private Ryan, when I'd blurted it out.

"Dad?"

"Mmm?" He didn't take his eyes from the screen.

"I met someone last week. I really like them."

"Well who is she? Bring her over, let me meet her." He looked over at me with interest now.

"Well . . That's what I'm trying to say dad. It's not a she, it's a . . he."

I nervously fidgeted with the hems of my sleeves whilst he took a drink from his beer.

"So, are you trying to tell me that you're gay?"

"That's the general idea."

Another silence.

"Well son, you're probably better off. Women ever only fuck you over anyway."

I heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank you dad."

"For what?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, taking it so well?"

"Did you expect roaring and crying and throwing things around?" He smirked.

I felt foolish now for anticipating the worst, "A little bit." I admitted.

He paused the movie, he must be going to say something serious, "Jasper, you are my only son and I love you. You are all I have, and I am all you have for now. I don't care if you fall for a man, a woman, a cyclops, anything. Besides, you think I never walked in on two guys doing it when I was stationed?"

I blushed, "Dad, please."

He laughed and pressed play, "It'll take me a while to get used to though, but I will, eventually. So don't pay any attention to how awkward I may seem around him. He's not some camp little nancy boy is he?" He added worriedly.

I shook my head, "No, he's not, definitely not."

"Good. The occasional pink shirt I could handle, but highlights and eyeliner take it too far in my books."

"How do you even know what highlights are?" I snorted.

"I read the women's magazines in the dentist's office sometimes, because the papers are always old."

"And you were worried I'd be with a ponce?" I chuckled.

Dad had been almost over polite when he'd first been introduced to Edward. Then it had gone to the next extreme, 'I want to know what your intentions are with my son.' I sometimes wished I had had a sister, so that all his protective father business could be directed to her.

The flight to Spain was horrible. We ended up being late, because we couldn't get a parking space near the terminal, and had had to walk nearly three miles to departures, hauling our cases with us. That meant there were no seats left all together once we eventually go on the plane, so I endured a nine hour flight behind a child who kept slamming their chair back onto my knees. I was hopping up and down out of my seat every few minutes to allow the people in my row out to the toilet, so sleep was out of the question. I had never been more glad to escape into the open air, even if that air was heavily humid and sweltering hot.

Edward and I hung in the background most of the time once we arrived, apart from the flurry of reunions there was mass panic as last minute wedding preparations were put in place.

The weather was glorious, the sun beat down so hard I could feel myself tanning. Edward was not so impressed when I mentioned this.

"That's all right for you, you tan well. I burn, me and the sun just don't go."

"So no tattoo shop in Miami?" I asked as I we made our way down to the beach across from our hotel.

"Our tattoo shop will be in New York." Corrected Edward.

"You wish."

"I also hate sand." Edward muttered as he hopped from one burning foot to the other, pausing in each shady spot, "I'll be finding sand in my socks and ears for the next two weeks. Not to mention other places."

I ignored his mini rant, "I'll race you to the water." I challenged.

"You can't swim."

"I can once my feet are on the bottom, but I will expect you to be my valiant life saver should I get swept out to sea." I pulled my t-shirt over my head and discarded it alongside our shoes and towels and old bag.

"One, two, three - GO!"

We sprinted across the hot sand, wincing and leaping as our feet burned. The cool salt water swirled all around me as I waded out to my waist. Edward had already dived into the waves, he took to the water much better than I did. I bore an uncanny resemblance to a distressed, drowning hippo when I swam out of my depth.

"Jazz!" Edward yelled, several metres further out than I was, "Love you!"

"Love you too!" I yelled, grinning.

Sometimes I think sunshine went to Edward's head, despite his claims that they didn't mix.

He swam towards me in long lazy strokes, and I was envious of how easily his body glided through the water. I kept my toes on the bottom, jumping slightly when some sea weed wrapped itself around my bare leg. I embraced Edward once he reached me, and kissed him softly.

We rushed back to our hotel room half an hour before we were due at the church. Luckily for us, there had been a mix up in the number of guests that were actually attending, and there was now a shortage. This meant that Edward and I no longer had our own rooms, and we had ever so 'selflessly' agreed to share.

We showered together, out of haste more than lust. We had spent much longer than we had intended to, I had forgotten to adjust my watch to the the timezones, and had thought we had several hours left. In twenty minutes we showered, shaved and dressed, and met our parents downstairs. I was wearing odd socks and Edward still had sand in the shell of his ears. My father was decked out in his full uniform, medals, buttons, badges and buckles gleaming, a stark contrast to myself.

"Boys!" Esme scolded, "You both look so scruffy, what took you so long? On second thoughts, I don't want to know. Just . . at least tuck in your shirts."

The wedding ceremony was simple and beautiful, and most importantly short. It didn't drag on like other weddings I had attended, and there was no assing around with photographs, Peter and Charlotte had requested no staged photos, only natural ones, so they were taken throughout the ceremony. The reception was held in the hotel were staying in, and the open buffet was immediately descended upon when we returned. Carlisle was shouting, "I'm a doctor people, let me through!" Like nobody's business, in his attempts to get to the food first.

I leaned back casually against the glossy bar top alongside Edward, observing the dance floor. It was the usual family wedding embarrassing drunk dancing, my father was breaking it down by himself in the middle of the tiles, as he threw out moves others backed away for fear of injury. All army discipline was lost after two pints.

I was just ordering another drink, enjoying being the legal age limit here, when a female voice said, "Hey."

I turned around, wondering if she was talking to me, and saw two of Charlotte's bridesmaids gazing up at Edward and I in their matching floaty purple dresses. They looked younger than us, about sixteen I'd guess.

"Hey," said Edward smiling broadly, "Having a good time?"

"Yeah it's great," the brunette one nodded, "I'm Amber, this is Julie." She indicated her red headed friend who smiled sweetly.

"Jasper and Edward." I introduced us.

"Emm . . Would you like a drink?" Edward offered, at a loss as to how to continue the conversation.

"Yeah sure." They nodded eagerly in unison.

I ordered two cokes, they looked disappointed, "We thought you meant like a _drink _drink."

"I know, but don't think we're supplying minors." Edward laughed.

They laughed too, I exchanged a glance with Edward.

"So, how do you boys know Peter and Charlotte?" questioned Julie, sipping at her straw.

"They used to live by us, back home."

"Oh, you're from Washington? Charlotte's our aunt, we live in California."

I took a gulp from my beer, "Oh right, cool." They were standing much too close.

"Would you guys like to dance?" Amber blurted out suddenly.

"Emm - " Edward looked at me.

"You didn't come in with anyone did you? Not that we saw anyway."

"Well, we sort of did." I tried to explain, "We came together."

They still looked puzzled, "Yeah we obviously know that, but not _with _someone."

Edward sighed, then took my free hand in his and pecked my cheek, "Together."

"Ohhhh." They said in unison as it dawned.

"Oh God, I'm so embarrassed. We're sorry, we didn't mean to - "

"That's okay. Easy mistake." I tried to assure them.

They hurried away together, we burst into laughter.

Edward downed his beer then turned to me, "Dance with me then?"

"No."

"Why not?" He looked offended.

"I can't dance." I tried to explain.

"Yes you can, you dace with me all the time."

"That's club dancing, I can't club dance with you here, there's old people and our parents." I reddened at the very thought of my father, Esme and Carlisle witnessing me grind on Edward.

"C'mon." He ignored my protests and pulled me with him in amongst the swaying, stumbling bodies, a slow set was playing. He settled his hands on my hips and I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his waist, several older couples shot us horrified looks. We began to clumsily revolve on the spot, our co-ordination significantly impaired by the drink.

"I feel like such a fucking douche bag." I said, my nose in Edward's hair.

"Shh," Edward's hand gently rubbed my lower back, "Spin."

"No." I said stubbornly, "Besides, you're shorter, you should be the one doing the spinning."

"I'm shorter than you by like two inches." Edward argued.

"You and I know both know two inches makes a _big_ difference when it comes to size."

"I hope that innuendo was on purpose." Edward chuckled.

"Indeed."

We turned a few more circles, although it was less bad dancing more feet crushing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

"You're fucking kidding me, ENOUGH OF THE SLUSHY POWER BALLADS!" Edward yelled, deafening me.

"Request something then."

He disappeared from my side before the words were properly out of my mouth, I watched over the heads of the crowd as he approached the DJ and made his request, using what I assumed was his broken high school Spanish.

"Get ready for this. Those hours of guitar hero in your sitting room and busking on Saturdays will not have gone to waste." Edward assured me when he had joined me once more, shrugging off his suit jacket and throwing it onto an empty chair.

A very familiar epic piano intro began, "YES!"

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world,  
S__he took the midnight train going anywhere._

The beers I had had earlier had certainly rushed to my brain, I widened my stance and broke out the air guitar. Edward was already madly thrashing around, clearing a wide circle in the crowd around us.

"The movie never ends, it goes ON AND ON AND ONNNNN!" I screamed lyrics as I slid on my knees across the tiles, my hair everywhere as my head thrashed.

"DON'T STOP BELIEVING, HOLD ONTO THAT FEELING! STREET LIGHT PEOPLE - " Edward jumped and scissor kicked, his tie and shirt tails widly flapping.

The entire wedding party was now observing our mad skills, I could see my dad and Carlisle looking on proudly, their own air guitar fingers itching.

By the time the final notes had faded away, Edward and I were both on our knees, desperately strumming out the remaining lines and yelled in unison, "DON'T STOP!"

A stunned silence fell, which then burst into a rapturous applause. Edward grinned at me trough the strands of his sweat drenched hair, and we stood together and took a bow, "Thanks!"

Carlisle clapped me on the shoulder when we reached the bar once more, "Well done, and I always thought both of you couldn't carry a note in two buckets!"

Esme giggled loudly, "That was so funny!"

Carlisle and my father exchanged a look, they both agreed Esme had had one too many cocktails. Carlisle put his arm around her shoulder, steadying her in her sky high heels, "Ok love, up to the hotel room for you I think. Edward, don't get too drunk and hurt yourself when I'm not in a state to fix it." Carlisle added, stumbling slightly himself as he escorted Esme upstairs.

A middle aged woman I didn't recognise siddled up beside my dad, "Hey, I couldn't help but notice you're in uniform. Navy?"

"Army." He corrected/

"Same difference, you both know how to _take control._"

I attempted to hide my guffaw with a coughing fit, whilst Edward had to turn away to disguise his sniggers.

"I think we'll leave you two alone." I said, pushing Edward along in front of me.

"Yeah, you never know, by the end of the night you may have found Jasper a new mommy!" Edward called over his shoulder.

We were still laughing as we fell through the hotel doors, and headed towards the beach we had visited earlier. It was two in the morning, the water was inky and sparkling, and the sand was no longer piping hot. Edward flopped down heavily and sighed, closing his eyes. I lay down next to him, the sand pressing all around me, and snuggled into his side.

"Tonight was fun."

"Yeah," I agreed, "It was."

I softly kissed his neck, pulling back the collar of his white shirt, he sighed happily and pulled me closer to him. We looked up at the clear night sky, a sliver of the moon was only barely visible.

"Do you see this for us?" I mused, "Marriage and everything?"

"I see us being together forever."

We fell asleep on the beach together, and we were woken up the early morning tide coming in around us.

Balls. Dry cleaning was fucking expensive.

* * *

**So, another Snapshot done. We got to learn a little more about Jasper's family and their attitude to Edward.**

**What do you want next? LET ME KNOW**

**Please, please review.**

**And don't forget I have an E/J community, find it on my profile!**

**- Ciara**


	7. Tour Part I

**Thank you all for your reviews.**

**Review numbers seem to be depleting with each chapter.**

**Apologies.**

* * *

**Edward' POV**

My sleep was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing loudly in the kitchen.

"Jazz?" I elbowed him beside me.

"Mmm?" He mumbled, his voice hoarse.

"Get the phone. It's your turn." My head was pounding, I was definitely feeling the effects of going out last night.

"No way, I turned on the washing machine." He argued.

I groaned and swung my legs over the side of the bed, and made my way into the kitchen before the phone rang out. The tiles were cold under my bare feet and I wrapped my free arm across my chest. The clock on the oven told me it was half seven in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward! This is Tony from work."

Dick.

"Oh right, what's up?" Please don't let me be fired. Please.

"Listen, I just got a call from Warped Tour offices, they want two tattoo artists to send out on the road to follow the tour. I can't spare anyone else at the shop, so I volunteered you and Jasper. You'll be paid of course, not well but enough. Does it suit you?"

"Are you fucking with me?" I ran a hand through my hair in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I should have okayed it with you first." Tony apologised.

"No, no. I can't believe, this is fantastic. We'll fucking be there."

"Great, I knew I could count on you. It all kicks off next Thursday in California, I'll get a flight sorted for you guys."

"Yeah, sure." I replied in a daze, "See ya."

"I'll call you later on in the week, to let you - " I pressed the red button, terminating the phone call.

I forgot that I was standing in my freezing shoe box of a kitchen, that it was early and that my head hurt. Because Jasper and I now had a perfect summer sprawling out ahead of us. And we would get paid for it.

I slid back into bed beside Jasper, the comfortable warmth of the duvet surrounding me.

"Who was on the phone?" Jasper mumbled without turning to face me.

"Tony."

"Ugh, what did he want? We're not supposed to be working today." Jasper wasn't exactly Tony's biggest fan either.

"Just to tell me we're flying out to California next Thursday where we will join the Warped Tour as their tattoo artists." I explained simply.

I heard him thrashing around madly in his efforts to escape the sheets as he sat bolt upright, "What?"

"Me, you, Warped, tattoos, all summer." I rolled over to my side, propping myself up onto my elbow to look at him.

"You're not serious." The sheets pooled around his waist, his chest was bare and his eyes were wide and bright.

"As a heart attack. They need artists, contacted Tony, apparently he 'couldn't spare anyone else' so we're in."

"Fucking hell. This will be amazing." He flopped back down onto the bed.

"You can say that again." I said as I relaxed back against the sheets.

He rolled over so he was on top of me and kissed my nose, "We'll have to get a tent and stuff."

"Yeah, your dad should have one, we'll drive up tomorrow. I owe Carlisle and Esme a visit anyway."

We had moved to New York city five months ago when a job had come up looking for two tattoo artists, we knew we wouldn't get anothr chance to get the same place together, so we packed up and jumped ship. Our boss, Tony was an ass and our apartment was tiny and constantly freezing, but I loved it here. Jasper loved it too, despite still holding a candle for Miami.

"We're escaping Tony for the whole summer."

"I know. Bliss."

Jasper laced his fingers together, and rested his head on them on my chest, his wide eyes looked up at me, "Don't run away with some semi famous singer on me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be too distracted too even notice. How long have you been obsessed with Fender guitars? They'll be everywhere."

He laughed and his chest rumbled against mine, "True."

An idea sparked in my head, "Well, just to make sure, I want you to brand me. Today."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes. We don't have to work today, do it. Your name, across my stomach." I raised my hand to stroke his hair.

"Ok, then I want yours."

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to." He said definitely, "Something of you on me that's a little more permanent than a hickey."

I laughed, "Ok, we'll do it."

"Later. Sleep, I need it, unless you want that tattoo to say 'I got fucked last night and am feeling the effects'." His voice was becoming sleepy again as he rolled off of me.

"Esme used to make me drink raw eggs when I was hung over. I'm not sure if it was punishment or cure." I mused, "What did John do?"

"Get me up early and have me wash the car. It was definitely punishment. This sure beats it."

I nuzzled into the crook of his slender neck, "Mmm, sure does."

He didn't reply, he had already fallen asleep once more. His heavy snores filled the room, I kicked him, he snorted once then there was silence. I drifted into a sleep filled with dreams of tour buses, campfires and stages.

When we awoke at midday the sun was streaming into our bedroom. We hadn't been able to afford curtains, and so had taped a black rubbish sack over the wide pane, one corner had fallen down, and I blinked blearily as I sat up. Jasper was no longer beside me, I could hear rummaging in the kitchen. I picked up an old hoodie from the 'floordrobe' and pulled it on, it was Jasper's, his smell clung to it. A pair of socks I had worn yesterday prevented me from tip toeing across the cold tiles like a fool.

"Coffee?" Jasper offered as I moved into the kitchen.

I nodded, rubbing my hands across my eyes, "Please."

"You're not so devastatingly handsome in the mornings." He teased from where he was sitting on the counter top.

"Fuck off, you're not exactly stopping me in my tracks here either."

"I love how you're so nice to me."

I accepted my coffee, wrapping my hands around the warm cup, "We'll take a shower later, and be fit for breaking hearts again."

"We better stock up on showers before we leave, I don't know how many opportunities we'll have to wash."

He hopped down from the counter, "C'mon. We'll shower now, before the branding."

"You still want it too? You weren't just delirious from lack of sleep?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I want it."

Our shower room was as small as the rest of the apartment, it was impossible to turn around without knocking my elbows off the sides. Hot water lasted precisely three minutes, so showers together had become a necessity. We stripped off and I turned on the spray, and stepped quickly underneath it, our chests pressed flush together. I wormed my arm around Jasper to reach the shampoo bottle, the frame of the sliding door cutting into my back.

I shampooed quickly before handing the bottle to Jasper, "I'm almost looking forward to getting away from this curse of a shower, even if it means smelling like the back of Liam's car."

He laughed as he rinsed his curls, "Same. Is it weird I'm looking forward to being able to show off your name on me?"

"No, I can't wait either. I don't know why we waited four years to do this."

Jasper ran his hand across my stomach, "It'll look so sexy." he said, before leaning in and kissing me.

"We have about a minute of water left." I reminded him between kisses.

"I've made you come that fast before."

His hand slid a little further down to grasp my hardening morning wood, his thumb rubbing quick circles around my tip. I groaned as the water flowed over my shoulders, running down over his clenched hand.

"Just imagine," Jasper put his head on my shoulder, his lips near my ear, "we're going to have to be quiet on this tour. Sleeping in tents, thousands of people all around us, do you think you can be quiet Edward?" He asked before biting down on my shoulder

I let out a throaty moan, unable to contain it as his arm moved faster, squeezing my cock.

"That won't do, quieter than that."

"Thirty seconds." I managed to gasp.

He licked a long line up my neck, "Maybe you will get a hickey to go along with my name after all."

His other hand moved down to cup my balls, rolling them between his fingers, all the while I could feel his teeth break through my skin. My cock was swelling in his palm, I bit down on my lip in an attempt to prolong the feeling. He gave my balls a gentle tug and I couldn't hold on any longer, I came all over his hand and both our stomachs. The water was running cold now and he quickly cleaned both of us off. I was feeling slightly weak at the knees now.

"That was more than a minute." I commented as I took fresh boxers from the nightstand.

"Yeah right, now get on the bed."

He disappeared into the storage closet, and returned with a tattoo machine and pots of ink.

"You're serious about this? You want my name on you forver?" Jasper asked as he snapped on his gloves.

"For the last time yes, I'm serious." I let out a deep breath and lay down flat on the stripped mattress.

"I feel a little weird doing this, my name and all."

"Just do it. Don't show me the stencil or anything. I trust you."

"You better."

I felt him smooth the tracing paper out against my skin, the slowly peel back the stencil. The gentle buzzing of the machine filled the room and I turned my head to the side to watch his face as he worked. I'd watched Jazz do a lot of tattoos, some great ones and some not so great ones, but this was different, it was like a promise.

I winced a little when the needle first touched my skin, then relaxed slightly as I grew familiar with the sensation once more.

"Don't clench your stomach unless you want this to turn out crooked. I know you have a beer gut."

"I do not have a beer gut!" I adamantly protested, "I just bloat a little after heavy nights out."

He chuckled and continued, "You want this all black yeah?"

"Yeah. You didn't do the script too gangster did you?" I was worried it would turn out 'Thug Life' style.

"No, it's nice, now hold still and I'll get it done quicker."

"Don't bully me or I'll take it out on you when it's your turn."

He worked in silence for a few minutes whilst I closed my eyes, clenching my teeth against the pain.

"Done." He announced as he wiped antiseptic cream over it, "Looks good."

I stood up quickly and went to the mirror, there, right above my navel was 'Jasper'.

"It's perfect, exactly what I wanted."

"It suits you, I'm jealous. I can't wait for mine." Jasper stood behind me, looking at the reflection of the tattoo in the mirror too.

"Well then, lie down."

I herded him towards the bed, cleaned the needle and began drawing the stencil on by hand, "You were right, it's weird doing my own name."

"We're such saddos with our matching tattoos." Jasper said as he stretched his arms behind his head, laying out completely straight.

"Remind me to finish your back piece some other day too." I said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, that'll happen." Jasper snorted.

"Lie still!" I chastised.

* * *

**Music will feature heavily in the next chapter.**

**Let me know your favourite bands/artists and I'll drop the names into the chapter, because this is your story too. The most popular suggested band will get tattoos/hang out with the boys.**

**Please please please review.**

**- Ciara**


	8. Tour Part II

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Requited_ who has been fantastic in her great ideas, support and for listening to me rant about these boys!**

**Thanks also to everyone who suggested bands and artists, I will try to work most of them in!**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Yes dad, I have all the tent poles." I sighed into the phone.

"And the pots and pans?" My father's voice came through the tin like speaker of the pay phone.

"Yes."

"And the flare gun?"

"What? We're going to a music festival, not a reconnaissance mission!"

"Ok, ok. Just look after yourself, ring me at least once a week."

"Dad, I'm twenty one years old!"

"I know you are, but still, I worry about you. Enjoy yourself, tell Edward I said hello."

_Flight Oceanic 816, please proceed to boarding gate six. _

"Ok, I got to go, they're calling our flight. Bye." I said hastily and then hung up the phone, "John says hi."

Edward smiled and shouldered his bag, "Ready to go? Best summer of our lives, here we come."

"Indeed," I agreed, "Where are we picking up the car?"

"The guy said he'd meet us at the airport." Edward said, as he double checked we had our tickets.

We had arranged to buy a car from a man in California as we had no car of our own to follow the tour with. I had had to sell my old car to pay the deposit on our tiny apartment, I hadn't assumed I'd need a new one so quickly.

"He's selling it for three hundred dollars, expect a rust bucket." I said as we showed our boarding passes to the air hostess.

"You'll be the one driving it." Edward reminded me, his learning permit had expired years ago.

When we arrived in California, we found a man, about aged thirty five waiting in the arrivals lounge with a small page that read 'THE GUYS BUYING MY CAR'. Edward and I exchanged a glance, then made our way towards him.

"Hi, I'm Edward, I think we spoke on the phone?" He sounded slightly unsure, the man had an odd smell about him.

"C'mon. Car's out in the lot. You're taking it now? Got the cash? I need to get rid of it quick." He cast a hurried glance around him, then beckoned us to follow him.

I was half right about the rust bucket part. The car was an old, white Ford Fiesta. Whilst the outside wasn't visibly rusted, the man warned us not to place anything heavy on the roof. We paid him in cash, he never introduced himself, just threw us the keys and disappeared. We loaded our bags, tents and guitar cases into the back seat.

I slid into the driver's seat, my knees were almost on my chest the seat was so far forward, and when I reached down for the adjustment handle it came away in my hand, "I think this car could be stolen."

"It probably is. Although, I'd be almost glad if someone stole it from us." Edward said as discovered that we could not roll back up the windows, "Just drive, we'll get used to it."

The engine screamed into life when I turned the key and Edward jumped. It didn't quieten down. It was an uncomfortable ride, a spring was protuding from the worn seat and dug into my ass the whole there. The car coughed and spluttered it's way to the tour grounds on the very outskirts of the city, occasionally omitting the odd loud frightening bang, we attracted a lot of stares.

We drove round to the tour buses entrance and showed the letters Tony had sent us, the security guard reluctantly handed us passes and instructed us to park in a separate field to the sleek, shiny buses along with the other 'help'. I parked the car in between a van reading 'Wholesale Merchandise Distributors' on the side, and a camper van with tinted windows.

"Help? Who does he think he is? Give someone black sunglasses and a walkie talkie and they completely lose the run of themselves." I muttered angrily as we began taking the camping equipment from the car.

"What times does it offically start at for the public?" Edwrd was far too used to my mini rants by now to even ask what I was annoyed about.

"Eleven o' clock, it's only nine now." I said as "But I don't care how many people want tattoos, I am not missing Rage Against The Machine tonight."

"That's going to be fucking mental, I can't wait. We don't have money to get fucked up tonight, after this car." Edward kicked the door angrily, "But I don't even care, I want to remember this."

"We're going to have to learn the love the car. Give me a hand with these poles?"

John had taught me how to assemble a standard military tent when I was four years old, so it only took me a couple of minutes to erect the three man tent beside the car.

The weather was glorious, and we didn't have to set up our temporary tattoo shop for another two hours. I pulled my shirt off over my head and stretched out on the grass, closing my eyes. I heard a soft rustle of material as Edward removed his own shirt, I turned my head to look at him as he lay down beside me. He reached for my hand and took it in his, absentmindedly stroking it with his thumb, we smiled at each other.

"Summer starts here."

It appeared as though the other vendors had arrived yesterday, to allow for time in setting up stalls. They were enjoying a short lie in this morning, I relaxed further, closing my eyes once more, and enjoyed the almost quiet.

Edward let out a contented sigh, "I could get used to this sun business."

"Miami here we come." I grinned to myself.

"We'll see." Chuckled Edward.

I dozed off lying in the sun, and was suddenly awoken when the speaker system crackled into life. I sat bolt upright, there was noise and commotion all around us, I rummaged through my pockets for my phone hurriedly, 10:56. I pulled my t-shirt on over my head once more and turned to Edward.

"Fuck, Edward." I roughly shook him, "Wake up. We were meant to set up like an hour ago."

"What are you talking about?" He looked up at me confused.

"Doors open in less than five minutes. C'mon."

He suddenly realised what I was talking about and jumped to his feet looking around for his t-shirt. I reached my arm in through the permanantely open front window and pulled out the duffel bag that contained machines, sterilising solution, books of samples and pots of ink. Edward took the awning my dad had lent us from the back seat and consulted the map the security guard had given us of the stage grounds.

"We're in lot J506?" He said bewildered, "Near enough to the mainstage, beside some hot dog stand or something."

We ran as fast as we possibly could through the throngs of people that had began to filter in. When we finally found our space, nearly all the spectators had arrived. We dashed back to the car to retrieve the fold up table and some folding chairs, praying that no one stole the rest of our tattoo stuff in our short absence.

The awning had been the canopy of a medical tent and was therefore covered in a number of blood stains. When I pointed this slight problem out, Edward maintained that it gave our make shift shop 'character'. We had painted a sign before we left, and had attached it to the slight over hang of material.

Besides the hot dog stand, there was also a t-shirt vendor alongside us, and it's owner came over to greet us as soon as we had our stand in a slightly respectable condition. I was sitting in one of the folding chairs, cleaning needles.

"Hey guys, I'm Dave." He introduced himself brightly, shaking both our hands, "Just thought I'd say hi, these are our sites for every location, so we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other."

He said all this very fast, I blinked as I took a moment to recover then said, "Hi, I'm Jasper, this is Edward."

Edward smiled over from where he was rolling out a fresh sheet of sanitary paper onto the table, "Hey."

Dave grinned back, "First time here? What are you guys, tattoo artists? Man, that's cool, I don't have any tattoos, although maybe that will change by the end of the summer eh?"

I pondered how he could possibly say all that in one breath, "Eh, yeah, Warped rang our boss up last week, wanted tattoo artists, so here we are."

"Nice," he nodded in approval, "well if you ever need anything, you know where to find me!"

Edward came to stand behind me, placing both his hands on my shoulders out of pure habit, Dave's eyes flicked to Edward's hands and to my relaxed posture, "You guys are together? That's great!"

"Intuitive." Edward noted, amused.

"Well, I'll see you then!" And with a wink, he swept away again, dreadlocks flying out behind him.

I looked up at Edward, "Fucking hell."

"Making friends already." He laughed, before bending over and kissing me upside down. I returned the kiss eagerly, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

Someone cleared their throat, he pulled away and I looked up, a girl about sixteen, clad in leather, was standing in front of the open awning surrounded by a crowd of her friends, "Tattoos?"

"Yeah," Edward said walking over to greet her, "are you looking to get one now?"

"Do you have time?" She seemed embarrassed at having interrupted our mini make out session.

"Yeah sure, come in. Just you or - ?" I looked around at her entourage.

A boy stepped in a full length leather trench coat stepped forward, "I want one too."

"Cool, just take a seat over there." I gestured towards one of the still folded up chairs, "What are you thinking of getting?"

"The Slipknot symbol." He said confidently, "On my upper arm."

I scratched my head, "Are you sure? Band symbols can be a bad idea, you could hate Slipknot in thirty years, you'd want to be really certain."

"I am." He nodded.

"Well, don't look me up when you're forty and embarrassed when you're swimming. But if you want it, I'll do it. Colour?"

"Black and red."

"That's gonna be about two hundred dollars, is that ok?" I asked as I rummaged through the duffel bag for stencil pages.

"Yeah, fine."

"You got a picture of it? As a reference?"

"Yeah, hold on." He riffled through the many pockets of his immense coat, and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

I took it for him and scanned the picture quickly, "This should be fine. Just gimme a minute to draw it up, if you want to go get something to eat or whatever and come back?"

He nodded, "Sure. See you in a few."

Edward had already dealt with the girl when I sat down with a pencil and book of paper in my hand, "He will regret this." I said.

"A fairy." He said through gritted teeth, "I'm sick of doing fucking fairies. And she wants it to be crying blood."

I laughed, "Did you see the leather jacket on that kid? He must be boiling alive inside that."

"All part of the scene I guess. Although we dressed all right at that age didn't we? Much the same as we do now?"

I nodded as I traced the spiky S onto a stencil, "I have a feeling we'll be doing a lot of band tattoos this summer."

The leather brigade returned a few minutes later, I patted the seat opposite me and Mr. Slipknot sat down, "Can you just take off your jacket? You won't be able to roll the sleeves up enough."

He reluctantly shrugged out of the coat and very carefully hung it off the back of the chair. I pressed the stencil to his arm and slowly peeled it away, "That looks good. Ready to go?"

He nodded, "Will it hurt?"

I hated this question, "I'll do a small line first so you can get used to the feeling."

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as I began the outline and shading, "Are Slipknot playing at Warped?"

"Fuck yes. Two o' clock, main stage. I can't wait."

"I'm not much of a fan of metal to be honest, more a classic rock kinda boy. Although I am going to Rage tonight." I said, making conversation as coloured the black.

"How long have you been tattooing?"

"Five years, I'm twenty one now." I said as I counted in my head, "We got worked like fucking dogs when we started out didn't we Edward?" I alled over to where he was leaning over the girl's back.

"Yep."

"You guys are going out?" The girl asked, interested, "I've never met a gay boyfriends."

"I prefer the term 'life partner'." I murmured, annoyed.

"When did you get together?"

"Five years ago." Edward said automatically, people asked that a lot.

I added some white highlights after I had finished the red, and wiped away the remaining residue, "Done. You want to take a look?"

He nodded eagerly and I held up a circular mirror, "Wow, thanks so much, I love it."

"Good," I said, pleased, "I'll just bandage it up, and you're good to go."

I wrapped his arm in cling film and gauze, and gave him a small pamphlet on after care. Meanwhile the girl was giving Edward a very heartfelt, emotional thank you, as though he had just saved her beloved kitten from a burning building. I grinned to myself as he awkwardly patted her on the back as she hugged him.

We did several more tattoos over the course of the afternoon, and I was correct in assuming there would be a lot of band symbols, I was blue in the face from warning against them.

At lunch time we rolled down the front of the awning and tied the strings, hoping that would guard against thieves, and took a walk around the show grounds. Everyone person we talked to glanced at our clasped hands and said, "Awh, are you together?". It got annoying. We also took a break to watch Kings Of Leon on one of the side stages.

We didn't finish working until nearly half ten, and had a minor claim to fame of having tattooed Josh from Paramore and Jaret from Bowling For Soup. It was midnight show, so we passed the hour beforehand playing cards with Dave and some other guys that had their tents near us.

"So, you guys are together yeah?" Barry, Dave's business partner asked as he started to deal another hand, "Sucking cock and everything?"

"If anybody asks me that again, I will rape and beat your mother's soul!"

He ignored my extravagant threat, "But, seriously? No chicks?"

"Dicks before chicks man." Edward patted him on the shoulder as he returned from changing into fresh jeans.

"Do I have to wear a placard saying 'I'm with him' and an arrow for everyone to get it? You're about the hundredth person that's asked me today."

"Why bother?" Edward joined in the conversation, "You've already got my name on you."

"Bet it's on your ass." Barry sniggered.

"It is _not._" I lifted up the end of my t-shirt, "It's on my stomach."

Edward opened a bottle of orange and took a long swig, I opened my mouth to protest but he had already spat it, spraying me entirely, "What the fuck?!"

I cupped my hand around my neck, "Earlier, I really really had to go, and the queue was too long so I eh . . pissed in the bottle."

His eyes widened and he wiped his tongue on the hem of his shirt, "You are disgusting."

I was positively jumping and down out of excitement but the time quarter to twelve came, we went in just our jeans, not wanting to be hindered by shirts ripping during the wall of death.

It was fucking incredible, and I was never one to be impressed by much modern rock music, even throughout Kings Of Leon I had resisted the urge to scream, "Play some Van Halen!"

I was pretty sure someone had bitten me on the shoulder, and I had a chunk of hair ripped out as I fought my way to the very front. My voice was hoarse from roaring, "Fuck you I won't do what you tell me!" during Killing In The Name, but I had never been to a better concert. As Edward and I had made our back to the campsite, after what had been an epic two hours, I heard a gangly teenager say, "I think I may have lost my virginity during that."

That night we lay beneath the night sky, watching the stars. We were stripped to the waist again, our hair still slightly damp with sweat from the Rage show. It was quite late, the other vendors had already turned in for the night.

"I've never seen stars in America before," Edward admitted, "only ever when we went away."

"Really?" I said incredulously.

"Well I've lived in a city my entire life, you can't see much of the stars in cities."

I pondered this for a moment, recalling the view from the balcony of our apartment in New York, "John knows quite a lot about stars, it was part of the old army training to know location co-ordinations from the constellations. Whenever we were living anywhere we could see stars, we'd go out every now and then to look at them."

We lay in a comfortable silence for a long time then, "Sing me a song Jazz."

"What would you like to hear?" I turned to look at him, propping myself up on my elbow.

"You can pick."

I heaved myself to my feet and got my guitar from the tent, I returned and sat cross legged on the grass beside his long outstretched body;

"_I'm gonna be here for ya baby  
And I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I Wanna die in your arms_"

I looked down at Edward, he was smiling, his green eyes twinkling in the lift from the torch, "Do you remember the first time you played me this song?"

I nodded as I continued strumming, "Yes. Some open mic night in that cafe Emmett used to work in. We'd just gotten 'officially' together."

He sang with me for the chorus;

_"And I'm gonna love you  
Like nobody loves you  
and I'll earn your trust makin' Memories of us"_

"We had our first time together that night too." I remembered, "On the couch in the staff lounge of that cafe."

Edward grinned at the memories, "Emmett gave me the key, said you must be desperate to bed me if you were singing country."

"What can I say? Southerner at heart."

_"I Wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I Wanna stand out in a crowd for you,  
A man among men,  
I Wanna make your world better than it's ever been"_

I winced as I struck a bad chord but continued on regardless, "I love you. Always. I never thought I would find my soulmate when I was sixteen, and I never imagined they'd still be with me now."

"I love you too Jazz."

_"I'm gonna be here for ya from now on  
This you know somehow  
you've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you this promise,  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm wet kiss,"_

"Thank you." Edward murmured, his eyes closed, still lying flat.

"You're very welcome." I leaned over him and kissed his soft lips.

* * *

**I know Oceanic 816 is the Lost flight number, I couldn't resist and it was the first thing that came to mind!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Would you like a Tour chapter with a lemon next? Or would you prefer if I moved onto another Snapshot? Let mknow (:**


	9. Tour Part III

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter!**

**This is the last tour chapter, we'll be moving on to another Snapshot with the next chapter.**

**So give me your ideas!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

California, Ohio, Texa, Indiana, Ohio, New Jersey, New York, Michigan, Philadelphia.

The first leg of the tour had passed in a sunny, enjoyable haze of long nights and tattoos. By the time we arrived in Chicago, we only had a couple of stops left to go. We had a difficult time leaving Philadelphia. The car, which we had now affectionately named 'The Beast', hadn't been all too willing to start. Jasper and I had had to push as hard as we could whilst Dave sat in the front seat trying to jump start the engine. Finally it had come to life with it's usual tremendously noisy roar, and we had chased it down the hill as we tried to clamber into the front seats over Dave.

By the time we arrived in Chicago it was twelve at night, pitch black, windy and lashing rain. By the light of the car's headlights we pitched the tent. I hadn't been caught in the rain in so long, I had almost forgotten what it felt like to wet and cold. We didn't bother dragging all our stuff into the tent as we usually did. We stripped out of our freezing clothes and left them in a pile in the corner of the tent.

I was very strongly reminded of a certain night in a barn, a long time ago.

I wiggled into my army issued sleeping bag with difficulty in the dark, and rolled towards Jasper. My arms were trapped inside the cosy material as were his so we were content to just lie side by side. The rain made an interesting muffled sound against the canvas roof, although it was barely audible over the sound of the wind through the trees.

"Fuck." Jasper cursed.

"What?"I turned my head in the direction of his voice, unable to see anything.

"I really need a piss."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Come with me."

"Not a chance." I said adamantly, "I'm not going out in that."

"Please." He begged.

"You can go for a piss on your own!"

"We can have mad sex when we get back if you come with me." He attempted to persuade me.

"What makes you think I want to?" I replied stubbornly.

"You're a man aren't you?"

"Fine." I swayed. I unzipped my sleeping bag and stood up, fumbling around for my wet clothes.

"Don't bother." Said Jazz as he began undoing the draw strings of the tent, "You'll be wet regardless." And with that he ducked his head under the tent's entrance and stepped out into the storm clad in only his boxers.

Exasperated I dashed after him, "You are such a dumbass!"

He ignored me and ran towards the toilet block, I followed, our feet slipping and sliding in the wet grass. I stood inside the concrete cells, out of the rain as he disappeared into a cubicle, there were no urinals. I crossed my arms across my shivering chest, jumping up and down as I tried to get warm. The wind was howling outside and I deeply regretted not staying in the tent, no 'mad sex' could be worth this. I had no will power when it came to Jasper's pleading.

"Hurry up!" I called.

I heard a flush and he emerged, "Sorry, there was interesting graffiti on the back of the door."

I shook my head in disbelief and waited impatiently for him to wash his hands, "Happy? Now, c'mon."

We sprinted through the rain in the direction we had come from, but were unable to find the tent.

"Where is it?"

"There's the car." Said Edward, confused.

I looked around, squinting through the darkness, then let out a groan as I spotted it, "You're fucking kidding me."

Edward looked around in the direction I was now pointing, there was our tent, currently wrapped around the many branches of a large oak tree.

We headed for the car. We hadn't locked it, assuming no one in their right minds would ever think to steal it. We clambered awkwardly into the back seat, moving the bags into the front. As we had made our DIY curtains in New York, we had taped a black rubbish sack over the permanently open window.

Jasper's body was cold and rubbery slick as we struggled over each other to find a comfortable spot in the tiny, confined space. Finally I was lying in one corner, my long legs in between the front seats, one foot resting on the handbrake. The cigarette burns in the upholstery itched my bare back. Jasper's head was on my chest as he lay across the middle seats, his knees bent.

"My back will be killing me after this." I commented, draping an arm around his front.

"Mmm." He murmured in reply, not really listening as he snuggled into me.

I wiggled under him a little, trying to stop the door handle from digging into me so much, my foot slipped from the handbrake and hit the on button of the radio. Very loud music filled the car.

" - _And we stare at the beautiful women,  
she's looking at you,  
no man she's looking at me."_

I hastily jumped forward between the front seats to turn down the volume dial, there were other cars near us, although the music would hardly be heard over the wind and rain.

"Pass me a bottle Mr. Jones - " Jasper sang, grinning over at me.

I slumped backwards, cursing as my head cracked against the window, he laughed, I flipped him off. Jasper turned around so his stomach was pressed against my crotch, resting his head on his hands on my chest, "I believe I owe you mad sex?"

I ruffled his wet hair, "Indeed you do." I moved my hips in small circle against the lettering on his skin, feeling my cock begin to harden.

He strained to get out of his boxers, reaching above him at the same time to turn on the overhead light, bathing the scruffy interior in a harsh fluorescent glow. His knee slipped off the seat and onto the rough carpet floor with a bang, he swore loudly and I let out a laugh. I attempted to bull him closer to me, but my fingers could find no purchase against his slippery skin. He fell against my chest as he struggled to find room to brace his long legs. All this time I lay beneath him, laughing as he finally managed to plant a hand on either side of my shoulders. He was heaving from the effort, his blonde curls hiding his eyes as he hung his head.

I shifted upwards on the seat slightly, using my elbows to propel myself backwards, so that the tent in my boxers was aligned with the smooth, creamy skin of his bare ass. He lifted one arm and drew his hand down my chest until he grabbed the elastic waistband of the soaked material that was currently the only thing separating our flesh. As I twisted and turned, trying to shift the fabric down my legs, he moved one leg to either side of my hips, sitting on my thighs so that our hard cocks pressed together.

I let out a low moan and gasped as I watched him reach behind him and prepare himself, fingering his own ass. He grinned down at me and I wished I was in a position to lean forward and swirl my tongue around one of his dimples. The smile fell from his face and his eyes fluttered closed in perfect bliss as he spread himself for me. I rubbed my cock along the crack of his ass, desperately wanting to be buried inside of him.

The finally, he rose to his knees, holding onto the driver's seat headrest, and splaying the fingers of his left hand against the rear window to brace himself. I held my cock in my own hand, and he sank down onto it. A moan that was very nearly a shout escaped me and Jazz shushed me with a wink. The tip of my dick was only barely inside of him, and I was building to shoot already. I brought my hands to his soft hips, pulling him downwards fully. His eyes opened incredibly wide as I stretched him.

"Fuck." He gasped, holding completely still.

Then I gave a short thrust upwards, begging him to please just _move_. When he finally began rolling his hips, I lost the function of coherent speech. His name fell constantly from between my lips, amongst a stream of frantic groans. He clenched around me, pulling me further into him, and at the same time he lifted himself onto his knees off of me, before crashing back down hard.

My head thrashed wildly and I could taste blood in my mouth from biting my lip so hard as I fought to stay in control. The heat was spreading from my very centre as Jasper's familiar groans were all around me.

"Touch yourself." I managed to gasp, "Come all over my fucking chest."

He removed his hand from the back window, a steamy hand print remained. He wrapped his long fingers around his thick cock and quickly pumped his swollen shaft. I gave one final, desperate thrust, unable to hold on any longer. My cum entirely filled him, coating his inner muscles in thick semen. At the same time, he shot his hot, white cum across me. It splattered all across his name on my lower stomach, my chest and chin.

He slid backwards down my body until he was sitting on my knees and leaned forward. Just when I thought he couldn't possibly be any sexier, he began licking the trails of his own cum from my damp skin. As he lifted his head to speak to me, his gaze froze. I looked upwards, straining my eyes backwards, and into Dave's startled face. I almost knocked Jasper to the floor as we both scrambled to hide our modesty.

I rolled down the window, "Dave, it's like, four in the morning."

He gave his head a little shake, his soaked dreadlocks sprayed my face a little, "I know man, I was just gonna ask could I borrow a torch, I got to go for a wizz."

The next morning, after a very uncomfortable short sleep in the back seat, Jasper and I began the long process of untangling the tent from the tree. The storm had blown itself out by the morning, and the day was as bright and warm as any we had experienced on tour.

I was about to go around the corner of a tent selling mood rings when I heard them, I quickly beckoned Jasper over beside me to eavesdrop, both of us trying to hold back laughter as we listened.

I heard Dave's voice, " - I am not kidding man, there they were, middle of the night, _FUCKING_! All I wanted was a torch, but I got quite the eyeful."

I recognised Barry's voice speak next, "Imagine just taking it like, in the ass, every night."

I wrapped an arm around my stomach to try and hold in the guffaw that was threatening to escape.

"Who was taking?"

"Jasper. Wouldn't have guessed him to be a bottom."

Jasper raised his eyebrows at me then whispered, "Now everyone thinks I'm your fucking bitch or something."

"I've seen them before." A girl's voice I didn't quite recognise had joined the conversation, "And Edward was taking, against a tree."

"They look beautiful together."

* * *

**Up next: A visit to Jasper's hometown, and his grandparents. What would you like to see happen?**

**Let me know, please review!**

**- Ciara**


	10. Going South

**So, I've started a blog for this story, I actually got the idea from starfish422 (I would highly recommend her story Over The Top). Just because people ask for links to songs referenced, and tattoo pictures and stuff like that. So you'll be able to find all that on there!  
I also have wayyyy too much free time on Friday evenings because I'm too tired at the end of the week to go out, so this blog is also a little the result of that!**

**www(dot)ciara-superamazing(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"I really, really hope she likes me." Edward said, his voice shaking with nerves.

"You've met her before, and she liked you." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but that was one day. This is a whole _week_."

"Stop worrying." I reassured him, "You brought my dad round to liking you, you can easily convince my granny."

"I am officially ending the Whitlock stock. She will never have toothy, blonde great grand kids thanks to me."

"John's brothers and sisters have about ten kids each, so don't about that. And I am not toothy."

"Toothy can be a good thing." He said in a kind voice as we approached the front door.

I gave a short knock, "I'll remind you I have teeth next time you - Granny!" The door had swung open onto the porch, a short, old woman with tight white curls, dimples and my blue eyes stood in the frame.

"Hello Jasper honey, welcome." She embraced me tightly, "And Edward of course."

The hand which he had held out for a shake was crushed between their two bodies as he too recieved a hug.

"Hi May." Edward and I were easily two heads taller than my granny May, but she could still be intimidating.

She ushered us into the house, out of the Texan heat, "Now, you sit down and I'll get you a nice cold drink."

We sank into two poufy armchairs, a stark and welcome contrast to the grotty orange armchair and mismatched couch in our New York apartment.

May returned quickly with a tray laden with tea, coffee, juice and biscuits along with a slice of apple crumble for each of us. By the time we had eaten and drunk our fill, I almost helpless from the amount of custard creams I had consumed.

May politely questioned Edward without interrogating him, and I sat quietly beside him, very conscious as to whether or not I was brushing off him too much.

That evening I called Edward from the sitting room where he was helping to dry up after dinner, "C'mon, I want to show you something."

We walked from the house to the fence at the end of the garden. Edward looked confused until I pushed two of the loose boards forward. Beckoning him to follow me, we crawled through the newly created gap on our hands and knees. It was a much tighter squeeze than I remembered.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked as we crossed the field behind my grandparent's house.

"You'll see." I said with a wide smile, looking back over my shoulder.

It was a beautiful warm evening, the horizon line was tinged pink and orange, occasionally broken by a purple cloud. We strolled hand in hand through the long grass in a warm silence, enjoying the last of the day's heat.

When we reached the old oak tree, I patted it with a smile. The tyre swing my granddad had hung up when I was just five years old was still there. I grinned at Edward, filled with nostalgia, "I used to come here all the time when I was a kid."

He smiled back before climbing into the swing, "Push me."

I laughed, "You're a little old."

He kicked his legs, propelling himself forwards without my assistance. I relented with a sigh and went to stand behind him, I gave a gentle push.

As he swung he looked at the old tree, "Who's Tom?"

I looked in the direction of his gaze. Carved into the weathered wood was 'Jasper Loves Tom' in spiky letters. I laughed again, "I can't believe that's still there."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Jealous?"I pushed him a little harder, "Don't worry baby. I was fifteen, it was before we'd even met. Tom was the first boy that I could ever really admit to myself that I liked. I didn't think I could tell anyone at the time, so I told the tree."

"And what happened with this _Tom_?"

He was definitely jealous.

"Well, he was two years older than me. We had a quite a wild summer together, I'll put it that way."

His feet skidded in the dust of the worn patch of earth as he stopped the swing suddenly, "Did you have sex with him?"

"Yes." I leaned my head on his shoulder from behind, my hands grasping the swing's ropes, "You know you weren't my first."

He nodded sadly, "I wanted to be. You were mine."

"I know."

He began swinging gently again, I stepped away and resumed pushing, "If you could go back and change it all, would you want me to be your first?" He asked.

I thought about it for a while, "No. Because I wouldn't have been able to work up the courage to pass you that note the first day otherwise."

He swung silently for another few moments, "I guess you're right. Do I get a little representation on the tree?"

"You're represented on me."

"But the tree knows all your secrets."

"So do you. And you don't count as a secret, because I will never be afraid to tell anyone about you, and I will never be ashamed of you." I said as I yet again placed my hands in the small of his back and pushed, "Now, tell me more about your other boyfriends."

"I never had another boyfriend." He said, "Just hook ups. Never dates, never relationships. I was too busy trying to hide my night time escapades from Esme and Carlisle."

"They never thought any worse of you when I came along."

"I know, but I didn't know what to expect."

"Same. I've told you all about how John took it." I said "Although he hasn't watched Saving Private Ryan since."

Edward laughed and it was music in the evening air.

"Let's go for a drink tonight or something." I suggested after several minutes of silence.

He nodded, "Sure, see what Texas night life has to offer."

"I'll get my cowboy boots."

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't worry, I'm kidding." I said, pulling the ropes of the swing to a sudden stop and kissing his neck.

He climbed out of the tyre and we walked back towards our home for the week. After promising my granny we wouldn't be home too late, we began the usual escapade that was starting The Beast.

We walked down the noisy streets hand in hand, enjoying the rarity of a warm night. Western music played from many doors, a contrast to the grimy, techno streets of the New York club scene. And then it happened.

"Fucking queers!" A man spat viciously at my feet.

I looked up into his beefy face, he had not continued walking, but was now standing a few feet away from Edward. I lunged forwards, I felt Edward lock his arms around my waist and haul me backwards.

"Leave it Jazz, he's not worth it." He murmured soothingly.

"Not a fucking chance." I said, breaking his hold and striding towards the man. Clenching my first, I swung my arm back ad punched him in the face as hard as I possibly could. He was knocked backwards several steps, blood spurted from both his wide nostrils, he pressed his hands to his face in a vain attempt to stop the flow.

"You ignorant, fucking bastard!" I yelled as I sunk my fist into his stomach. Edward's forearm wrapped around my neck, his other hand fisted into my hair and he dragged me backwards. I strained against him but he had gotten a strong hold, he frog marched me down the nearest alley before pushing me away from him.

"What the fuck was that?" He shouted angrily.

"You heard what he said - " I began, indicating towards the main street.

"Yeah, I did. And we've heard it a hundred times before,so why lash out now?"

"H-he _spat_ at us." I was still so angry I could barely speak.

"Big fucking deal!" Edward pushed me in the chest, I stumbled backwards, "How're you any better than him now?"

I pushed him back harder, he nearly tripped over, "Because I'm not a prejudiced fool, I'm - "

"No, you're just someone who goes around starting fights with drunken losers like a fucking scumbag!" He slapped me in the face, hard.

I raised my hand and touched my burning cheek incredulously, we stared at each other for several moments before I jumped him, knocking him to the hard concrete. Pinning his arms beside his head, I head butted him in the forehead, he let out a loud grunt before rising up his knee and moving to dig it into my stomach. However, he aimed just a little too low, and instead I was forced to roll off of him in agony, my hands clutching my crotch.

He sat bolt upright, "Jazz, oh God, I'm so sorry!" He knelt beside me, "Are you okay?"

I couldn't gather enough oxygen to reply, I just balled into the foetal position and tried to will the pain away.

He kissed my forehead continuously, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Finally the pain had subsided enough for me to lie on my back and speak, "It's okay. You didn't mean it."

"Of course I didn't, you're no use to me without the goods." He chuckled.

I smiled weakly back, "I'm sorry for fighting with you."

"I'm sorry I started it. Maybe I was more pissed than I let on at that guy. I apologise for taking it out on you, and for ruining your future offspring." He grinned at me.

I laughed, "Don't worry. I wasn't exactly planning on any."

He bent over me and kissed me sweetly, our noses brushed together and his lips were quick and eager.

"I'm not really in the mood for a drink now."

"Me neither."

On Wednesday night, I lay on top of the duvet cover, as far away from Edward's warm body as I possibly could. I felt as if I were boiling alive, not only was it a hot night, all the radiators were permanently on max as my granny claimed her old bones 'needed the heat'. I tossed and turned, continually flipping the pillow to it's opposite side just to feel the momentary cool.

"Stop it." Edward muttered, and I knew he meant my noisy thrashing.

"It's too hot." I sighed as I flopped back onto the bed.

We were stripped to our boxers, and the windows had been flung open, but it made hardly any difference.

"Let's get out of here then. Go for a walk." Edward suggested.

I nodded, "Sure, go through the window though, I don't want to wake up half the house with that fucking curse of a door."

I searched the floor for the sleeveless shirt I had worn earlier during the day and my shorts, I found flip flops under the bed and by the time I had straightened up, Edward too was dressed, "Ready to go?"

He climbed through the window first, landing in the bushes outside. I clambered through with less grace, catching my foot on the sill an landing sprawled at his feet. Once he had finished laughing, he extended a hand and helped me to my feet.

"Always filled with poise." He snorted.

I stuck my tongue out at him, childish as it was, "Shut up. Now, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know really, we'll just wander."

"Lead the way." I said, nicking a cigarette from behind his ear as he turned his head to look across the low lying fields.

"We'll see where the wind takes us." He grinned before offering me a lighter and taking out a slightly crushed cigarette from his pocket.

I took a long drag, exhaling slowly and watching the curls of smoke disappear into the night sky. Edward laced his fingers with my free hand, and we walked in a comfortable silence, neither of us too sure where we were going.

Edward's ambling footsteps led us to low stone wall, over which I could see a lake.

"C'mon," he turned to me in excitement, "let's go for a swim."

I shook my head adamantly, "No way, I can't swim as you well know. Why do you always to this to me?"

"Excuse to get you semi-naked?" He asked as he hopped over the wall and I unwillingly followed him.

"As if you need an excuse."

"What about fully naked? We've never skinny dipped before."

That was his idea tone of voice. I rolled my eyes, more for effect than anything, then undressed for the second time that night.

By the time I had waded waist deep into the colder than it looked water, Edward was already turning back flips in the centre. I watched him for several moments, he was graceful and natural in the water, something I was most definitely not. The wiry muscles of his back contracted beautifully as arched, cutting through the still water with ease. The full moon reflected on the shiny black surface of the lake, and I relaxed despite myself.

Edward emerged near me, shaking his wet hair from his eyes, his face shining with happiness, "This is great, have you never come here before?"

"I. Don't. Swim." I reiterated clearly.

"If it's the last thing I ever do, I will get you to like water Mr. Whitlock." He said, gliding towards me and kissing my forehead.

"Not a chance." I challenged.

"I sense a competition coming on." Edward grinned wickedly.

And before I could crack a smart reply, he disappeared under the water once more, leaving nothing but ripples where seconds earlier his shoulders had been. Then I felt his mouth on my cock, gently kissing the tip, the cool water filling any space his tongue could not reach. I reacted instinctively, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as he slid down my length, holding his face to me.

He thrashed madly, splashing me heavily, and kicked his way to the surface, panting, "Are you trying to fucking drown me?"

"Got a little caught up in the moment?" I offered as an excuse.

He gave me a sly grin, "Move this to land then?"

I led the way to the banks of the lake, and we crawled out. I wasted no time in pushing Edward onto his back, swiftly turning so as to position my mouth over his dick, and his head between my thighs. The sheen of the moon threw porcelain shadows from his skin, and he almost sparkled from the droplets coating his body, the ink stood out even clearer in contrast to his pale frame.

I opened my mouth, and slid his entire shaft in until his tip poked the back of my throat, I had developed an impressive gag reflex over the years. As my lips wrapped around his base and began to suck hard, I felt him lick the underside of my cock. My hips began to move of their own accord, thrusting gently downwards as I hollowed my cheeks and swallowed around him

I moved my mouth from his cock, nosing it as I kissed his balls. I drew one into my mouth, softly rolling it around, before lavishing the same attention on the other. It was becoming increasingly hard to stay focused on pleasing him as his teeth had just grazed along my rock hard cock, his tongue wiggling in my slit as he knew I liked it.

I deep throated him again, sucking harder, desperate for us to come together.I was now drilling his mouth, my hips moved in a furious rhythm. At the same time, he was continuously giving short upward thrusts into my mouth, making it difficult to manoeuvre my tongue around his swelling length.

Edward's hands slid up my thighs to my ass, one finger rubbing soft circles on my hole before pushing inside of it. My eyes rolled back in my head but I continued to bob my head up and down until my nose was nestled in the wiry curls that surrounded his cock. I clenched my internal muscles tight as he fingered my ass, sucking them inside of me.

He came first, his hot semen flooding my entire mouth. I released soon after, bruising his lips as I shoved my cock between them one final time. I rolled off of him onto my front and spat his load onto the ground, I heard him do the same and we turned to smile at each other.

"That was good."

* * *

**Apologies for the delay in this chapter, I started it on Friday but then real life got in the way. Please review, enjoy, and don't forget to check out the blog for tattoo pictures, videos, links and more!**

****

**www(dot)ciara-superamazing(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Also, there are Europe chapters coming. So readers and slash fans of Europe, tell me about your countries! I'd really like to include local details, just to make it seem more authentic. So leave any anecdotes/locations you like in a review, or PM me!

- Ciara x


	11. Three's A Crowd

**I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter.**

**Thanks you all for your wonderful reviews, keep 'em coming!**

**Also, don't forget to check out the blog, for pics, links and more!**

**www(dot)ciara-superamazing(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

He was at the opposite bar when I caught his eye, he was shorter than both Edward and I, but beautiful for a twink. His skin was dark and his brown eyes were large and widely spaced. I nudged Edward in the ribs with my elbow, and nodded across the room towards the man.

Edward observed him for a minute before asking, "Him?"

I nodded, "He's been staring at us all night."

"Do you want to show him a good time?" He asked wickedly, "Bring him back to our place?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Seriously?"

He had had a lot to drink and is pretty unsteady on his feet, but his lips are determined and certain as they trace my neck, "Seriously. I want to see him under you."

I know back the rest of my gin and tonic in one gulp, before nodding, "Let's do it."

We crossed the crowded dance floor quickly, my arm firmly around Edward's waist and my eyes still locked with the mystery man's. We flanked him almost sub consciously, one on either side.

"Seen something you like?" Edward breathed loud enough for us both to hear, his finger lifting up the man's chin to look in his eyes.

"You could say that." He leaned back on his elbows against the bar top, thrusting his hips forwards.

He was wearing a cut off t-shirt, the kind that if Edward had worn it I would've refused to be seen with him, but we were looking for something different tonight.

I placed my hand on his exposed stomach, running my nails gently along his skin, and kissed below his ear, "Is this your first time here?"

He tore his eyes away from Edward's and looked up at me once more, "No way." He over tongued the words, I could see it flicking between his lips.

"We've never seen you here before." Edward murmured, running his fingers along the man's jaw.

"I've seen you. Although you're usually a little more pre-occupied with each other."

That was true. Any time Edward and I came here, it was for the purpose of dancing, getting drunk, a public grope then stumbling home to fuck. We never went cruising for twinks, until tonight.

This had all started a few nights ago. Emmett, Liam and Rosalie had come up to see us off before we left for Europe for the summer. I had been delighted to see that Rose and Emmett were now together. Liam hadn't changed since high school, he now ran a RPG website from home. He couldn't have created a more perfect job for himself.

_Edward cooked dinner, and we managed to find enough seating space so that we could all eat together. It had been Liam who had first raised the issue._

_"I had the most amazing threesome last week." He said casually as he finished the last of his noodles._

_"Really?" Edward asked, looking at him with surprise, "I thought that was pretty much a desperate last attempt by failed marriages to spice things up."_

_"What!" Emmett almost yelled, "You're fucking with me Cullen. You're honestly saying you and Jazz have never invited someone else to play?"_

_We both shook our heads, "Never really . . wanted anyone else."_

_Rosalie smiled, "I think that's sweet. But you really don't know what you're missing."_

_"You too?" I asked incredulously._

_She just smiled mischievously._

And since then I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. I had first mentioned it to Edward the night before last as we'd walked home from a late night at the shop. He'd agreed.

_"Could you do it though? Watch me with someone else and not get jealous? Because I don't know if I could." He said as we crossed the road to our street._

_"I think so. Once it was someone I knew was no threat. Know what I mean?"_

And that's how we'd decided to go for the twink. We look about twenty years older, only two years younger than us but his pretty face was much more boyish.

I turned my attention back to the man, "What's your name?"

"Eoin. And yours?"

"Jasper." I growled as Edward placed his hand over mine on Eoin's stomach, "This is Edward." I indicated him with my free hand.

"Would you like to come home with us tonight Eoin?" Edward asked, his hand danced lower to cover the bulge in Eoin's white jeans.

"Yes." He said shamelessly.

Our apartment was a twenty minute walk from the club. Edward and I usually walked home, the cold air sobered us up, I liked to remember all the times I was with Edward and not just hazy ideas. But tonight we called a taxi, I was in no mood for casual chit chat, and honestly I wouldn't have known what to say.

The three of us rode in the back of the cab, and it was a jumble of limbs. I scrambled over Eoin's lithe frame in my attempts to find Edward's lips with mine. Eoin seemed content merely observing for now.

Edward took the key from under the door mat and opened our front door. We led Eoin straight through the dark sitting room to our untidy bedroom, careful not to trip over the assorted armchairs and spindly tables.

As soon as the door had swung shut behind us, we shared a moment of shy silence, unsure as to how we were to proceed. Edward broke it by crossing his arms over his chest and pulling his shirt over his head. Eoin and I followed his example by stripping off our own clothes, discarding without even caring where they fell.

I pulled Eoin to the bed with me, kissing him for the first time. His lips were bowed and smaller than Edward's, and I felt like I didn't know where to put my hands on him, his hips flared out slightly more than Edward's, and his legs were shorter, but these differences were just that, different. As I adjusted to the feel of his body, he started to emit small moans.

I pulled away from him to gasp, "Bottom?"

He nodded hastily, "Definitely."

Edward had now joined us, I rocked back onto my knees and shook my hair from my eyes. Edward and I exchanged a glance and I mouthed, "I love you." He repeated it.

I instructed Eoin to roll over to his hands and knees, Edward ran his hands over his ass, "First time Eoin?"

He shook his head, offended, "No way."

"How many men have you taken? More than me would you say?"

"I don't know."

"More than ten?" Edward asked, running his finger gently around Eoin's hole.

"Yes." Eoin moaned as Edward pushed one finger inside of him and twisted.

"Well, that's more than Jasper and I put together. He's the only one I've even fucked, or been fucked by. How does it feel knowing you'll be my second?"

My head snapped up. I had forgotten that.

"I'm surprised." Eoin said honestly.

"Do you like to suck cock Eoin?"

"Yes."

"Well, how about you suck my cock, while my beautiful Jasper sticks himself in your ass." He let out a low moan as he removed his fingers.

I quickly shuffled into Edward's vacated position and ran my hands down his dark back, before placing a kiss on his shoulder, "Sounds good to me."

I eased myself into him as slowly as I could, not wanting to hurt him. But he was incredibly tight, the feeling of him wrapped around me so closely was almost unbearable and I grit my teeth as I fought not to pound into him.

I kept my eyes on Edward the entire time as he pushed himself between Eoin's lips, bracing his hands on his shoulders. Eoin moaned at the sensation of being double filled, and that set me off. I pulled back out entirely then shoved myself straight back in. I was overwhelmed by the feeling of something so _different_. I rarely took Edward from this position, and knew I wouldn't last long.

Edward's eyes had fluttered closed and his mouth had fallen slightly open, in an expression of perfect bliss. Eoin was extremely vocal and responsive, the slightest angle change from me had him moaning. Fucking him was almost no work on my part, it was text book.

Edward groaned a curse and I knew he was about to come. I grabbed Eoin by the hips, only barely remembering to reach below him and grab his cock before I began to come too. Eoin came almost instantly when he felt me blow inside him, I pulled out in time to watch Edward's orgasm hit. Edward coming was beautiful, his angel's face became more angular as he clenched his teeth, and his tousled hair fell into his eyes, his hands too pre occupied with holding onto Eoin's shoulders to push it back.

When I woke the following morning, it was with my head resting on Edward's bare stomach and the sheets kicked down around my feet. He was already awake, I could feel his fingers twisting and playing in my hair.

I opened my bleary eyes and looked up at him through my eyelashes, he was smiling.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." I replied. I shifted myself up his body until our eyes were level, "Eoin is gone."

"Yes. Didn't want to face the awkward goodbyes I guess."

I laughed, "Well I'm glad he's not interrupting our Sunday morning routine of pancakes and power ballads."

Edward smiled again, "True, so . . "

"So?"

"Was he any good?" He was blushing, unusual for Edward.

"Nothing on you if that's what you're really asking."

The shades of red on his cheeks deepened, "He swallowed."

"I noticed."

"That was different."

"Was it what you thought it would be?" I asked, crossing my arms over his chest.

"It was nice to have someone submit to me for once, you're far too proud for that. But it was quick. I wouldn't want it every night." He contemplated.

"Again?" I questioned.

"Depends, I'm pretty happy with just us for now."

"Me too. Now, how about those pancakes?"

We rolled out of bed and I managed to find two pairs of pyjama bottoms, we pulled them on and headed to our tiny kitchen.

I once again ignored the 'rent due' notice stuck to our fridge as I searched for eggs and milk. It was Edward's turn to pick and album, and he rifled through the cd drawer as I measured cups of flour.

_Tommy used to work on the docks, union's been on strike he's down on his luck - _

I raised a sticky whisk to my mouth and yelled for the chorus, "WOAHH!! WE'RE HALFWAY THERE!! WOAHHH LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!"

I threw the whisk to Edward, flecks of butter flew out behind it, "TAKE MY HAND AND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR, WOAHHH! LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!"

I proceeded to dance around as I flipped the first pancake. By the time the final guitar notes had faded away, we were both exhausted, the table was set and there was a small stack of pancakes beside the cooker.

We sat down to breakfast together as we did every Sunday morning, nothing had changed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that!**

**The next few chapters will be their trip around Europe, let me know if there's any countries/cities/areas you want mentioned! Or any funny experience or ideas you think the boys would have.**

**Don't forget to check out the blog, www(dot)ciara-superamazing(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Please please please review!**

**- Ciara**


	12. Ireland

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
I'm really sorry updates are taking so long, I am studying like crazy at the moment and don't have much free time.**

**Don't forget to check out this stories' blog for pics, videos, links and more!**

**www(dot)ciara-superamazing(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"It's raining." I commented as we stood on the Galway docks.

"Of course it's raining, we're in the fucking West of Ireland!" Jasper said, the strings of his hooded parka pulled tight around his face, his hands buried in the pockets.

Sheets of rain pelted us in the face as we watched the approaching car ferry draw gradually closer.

"The Beast won't make it all the way across Europe." I said, ignoring his attitude. I knew bad weather made him narky, he had grown up with Southern sunshine. He'd get over it once he got used to the climate, and would probably be begging me to jump in puddles with him later tonight.

I stood closer to him, unwilling to sacrifice warmth to hold his hand, the fur trim of my own parka was soaked, and dripped in my eyes as I threw my head back to look at the dark clouds, "We're not paying to ship it home anyway."

Finally the ferry docked, and we boarded. We wandered between the long lines of cars until we found the white Fiesta tucked into a corner behind an SUV. The heater was one of the very few things in the Beast that worked, so we shed our coats and climbed in quickly, turning the dial up full blast.

Edward slumped back against the seat as I began the routine of jump starting the car, fumbling beneath the steering wheel, "Where are we going first?"

"Emm, hostel first I think. Drop off the stuff, then maybe a pint?"

"That sounds good." I could tell from his voice that he was utterly exhausted, "We have bad luck with flights."

"That's because we never arrive on time for check ins." I reminded him as The Beast roared to life, the exhaust emmitting huge clouds of smoke. I sometimes thought we were responsible for half the world's global warming problems.

We attracted several looks as we drove off the ferry, several people emerged coughing and spluttering from the black trail we let behind. Our hostel was situated in Galway city, and hadn't looked too dodgy from their website. Our funds were limited, and we were prepared for the best of the worst.

We found a pub on the first street we turned onto, _Kearn's. _Eager to get out of the rain and the dark, we quickly dodged between lines of cars, dashing through puddles.

I ordered two pints of Guinness, feeling terribly tourist like. _When in Rome .. _I argued with myself. There were plenty of locals downing glasses of the black stuff around us. There was a small space towards the back of the room that had been cleared as a sort of dance floor, there were a few couples swaying without rhythm on the worn boards.

Edward thanked the bar man who raised an eyebrow, "American?"

"That obvious?" He chuckled as he sipped at the foamy white head, leaving a line above his top lip. I wiped it and then sucked on my finger, grinning.

_At twenty-five a mustang pony he did steal  
And they rode around and 'round on heaven's wheel  
Father Jesus, I'm an outlaw killer and a thief  
And I slowed down only to sow my grief_

Edward looked at me, his eyes shining, "Outlaw Pete."

"Whoever runs your jukebox has good fucking taste." I complimented the bar man.

"That'd be me, thank you very much." He replied, beaming that he had found two kindred Springsteen spirits.

Edward nodded to him, "I had Working On A Dream on repeat for the whole flight."

"If you guys are hanging around for the rest of the night, karaoke starts at eleven." He advised us.

I looked at Edward, "Let's do it, we haven't sung together in ages, unless you count power ballads and pancakes."

"I don't." He replied embarrassed, the bar man was clearly still listening.

"Got a guitar?" I asked.

"We've a few old acoustics in the storeroom I think, but you'd have to tune them."

"No problem." Edward said eagerly, running his hands through his hair.

"What do you want to sing?" I asked, finishing off my pint.

"Why don't we make it interesting? Forget singing together, we're doing this head to head." Jasper said, his eyebrows wiggling like a vaudeville villian.

"And who'll judge?" I questioned.

"Emm . . What's your name?" Jasper turned to the barman.

"Danny." He supplied, "And I'd be happy to judge."

_"I don't know you, but I want you all the more for that,  
Words fall through me and always fool me, and I can't react" _

Jasper's voice was deep and beautifully gravelly.

_"And games that never amount to more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out"_

His fingers plucked softly at the chords as his eyes met mine across the crowded room.

_"Take this sinking boat and point it home we've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now"_

I allowed my head to lean on my hand, my elbow propped against the bar top. His voice grew stronger as it reached the chorus.

_"Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won"_

I began the applause, as he gently strummed the final notes, and it grew louder and louder as people came too from the trance his voice had weaved.

_"On the floating, shapeless oceans  
I did all my best to smile  
til your singing eyes and fingers  
drew me loving into your eyes."_

I really enjoyed singing, although I'd never really sang in front of people until I met Jazz. I had been singing along to my iPod one evening as I made a sandwich, he had been standing in the doorway unbeknown to me that Esme had let him in when I failed to hear the doorbell. My immediate reaction had been blushing, we hadn't been going out long, I wasn't too sure what he'd have thought.

But, to my surprise, he loved it. And the following Saturday we went busking in town.

_"And you sang "Sail to me, sail to me;  
Let me enfold you."_

_"Here I am, here I am waiting to hold you.  
Did I dream you dreamed about me?  
Were you here when I was full sail?"_

Our singing styles were incredibly different, whereas Jasper favoured the smoky bar tone, I was much more soulful, along long ringing notes to escape me.

I plucked the final notes, and the bar erupted. I could see Jazz standing beside Danny, his face beaming with pride.

"So," I crossed my arms on the table top, "I think we have a clear winner."

Jazz kissed my cheek, "Yeah, me."

"Dream on. You owe me a pint."

"I could think of a better payment." Jasper whispered, his evening stubble grazing my cheek.

I raised an eyebrow, "Then let's get going."

Despite it only being nine o' clock, the hostel was locked when we returned. We pounded on the door for twenty minutes i the pouring rain before a very disgruntled old women pulled it open, "What do you want!" She barked.

"Err, we're staying here? We book in earlier?" I said, uncertain as to whether or not we had accidentally gone to the wrong hostel.

"And what time do you call this?" Her many chins wobbled as she shouted.

She was oblivious to the fact that we were soaked to the skin.

"Nine o' clock?" Offered Jasper, glancing at his watch.

"Exactly. Now, get in, and don't expect the door to be answered after eight tomorrow evening."

And with that she turned on her hell and strode back into the house. We shook ourselves like dogs once inside, doing our very best to get as much rain water as possible on her gaudy curtains.

Our room consisted of two single beds and an en suite so small our New York showered seemed like a bath house in comparison. Jasper pulled off his shoes and socks, gently kissing my neck before stripping to his boxers and going to hang up our sopping coats.

As I brushed my teeth, a wave of tiredness hit me. Nothing tired me out more than travelling, except maybe weekend sex marathons with Jazz. I leaned on the sink basin for support, shouting to Jazz that I was redeeming my bet as a cuddle. He didn't reply. I ran my hand over my jaw and decided to leave shaving until tomorrow morning.

When I walked out back the the bedroom I found that he had pushed the two single beds together, and was now lying fast asleep across both. I smiled and crawled onto the creaky bed as quietly as I could, and curled into his side. There was a spare blanket rolled up at the foot of one of the beds, and I threw it over both of us. Soon I was asleep too.

The following morning, we decided to go for a walk in the mountains.

"What do you mean we're lost!" I yelled, turning in circles, the glacial valleys walls surrounding us, "Your fucking father's in the army and he never taught you how to read a compass!"

"I know how to read a compass!" Jasper snapped, "And I know perfectly well where North is, I just have no idea where North is in relation to where we parked the fucking car!"

I slumped to the ground, my long parka stopped the seat of my jeans from getting wet.

"I love how well our holidays always seem to go."

Jasper grinned and leaned over to kiss me, "Some hikers have to come along eventually."

I kissed him back, "Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible if they didn't."

* * *

**Sorry that was short, just wanted to let you know I haven't dropped off the face of the earth!**

**Wales next, so PEOPLE OF WALES: inspire me.**

**Please please review!**

**- Ciara**


End file.
